


Ирония звёзд

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, New Year's Eve, Новый Год, Юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Каждый год тридцать первого декабря Бен Соло с друзьями ходил в баню...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Он любил этот ежегодный ритуал. Неизменно тридцать первого декабря, неизменно в одном и том же городе, и неизменно в одной и той же бане Бенджамин Соло встречался со своими друзьями. Люди они все были занятые, но эта традиция являлась для них священной.

Целый день они выпивали вместе, а вечером расходились встречать Новый год со своими семьями. Но в этот раз всё как-то сразу пошло не по плану. Бен опаздывал.

Под ногами хрустел снег, заваливший ночью весь город. Бен плохо ориентировался на местности, а уж с тех пор как по новому плану застройки во всех городах выросли эти идиотские многоэтажки в стиле неомодерн, похожие одна на другую похлеще, чем полвека назад, стало ещё хуже. Быстрым шагом он направлялся к ближайшей остановке, попутно ненароком задевая прохожих своей чёрной дорожной сумкой. Сразу после посиделок ему нужно было в аэропорт. Этот факт тоже не радовал Бена, поскольку именно этот Новый год сулил быть первым в череде десятков кошмарных праздников. Бенджамин Соло собирался жениться.

– Да нормальная баба, чё ты, – бросил его друг Хакс и отдал Бену мобильник, на экране которого красовалась фотография. – Как, говоришь, её зовут?

– Га… какая разница? – с недовольством выдохнул Соло и поспешил нажать на кнопку выключения экрана, лишь бы не глядеть на невесту лишнюю секунду.

– Ты уж постарайся запомнить её имя, – Фазма усмехнулась и поправила полотенце. – Знаешь, тебе, может, с ней всю жизнь придётся провести.

В ответ на это Бен только фыркнул и залпом допил бутылку пива. Перспектива удручала.

– А ты, Мэтт, что думаешь? – поинтересовался Хакс.

– Бен прав, – только и сказал тот, поправив очки. – Когда мать делает за тебя выбор – это…

– Всё с тобой ясно, – махнул рукой рыжий. – Вы как однояйцевые близнецы, честное слово… Хотя нет, у Соло морда посимпатичнее. Взяли же его как-то в кино сниматься.

– Иди ты в баню! – с максимальной экспрессией послал его Мэтт.

– И пойду, – заявил Хакс. – И ты со мной пойдёшь. Бен, доставай веник…

***

– Ещё по одной! – воскликнул рыжий.

– Одной чего? Бутылке? Может, хватит уже коньяк хлестать? – противился Мэтт. – Кое-кому ещё на самолёт. Во сколько вылет?

– Пока ни во сколько, – ответил Соло, жуя пережаренный шашлык. – Я ещё не купил билет. Джанку – такая дыра, что самолёты туда вечно пустые, даже тридцать первого декабря. Успею.

– Перед смертью не надышишься, – с улыбкой пропела Фазма.

– Попытаться стоит. Успею купить. Хакс, открывай быстрее, не хочу протрезветь.

– Да успокойся ты, – увещевал друг, разливая по бокалам коньяк. – Твоя мама – мудрая женщина. Если говорит, что надо жениться – значит надо. Глупую деваху она бы тебе не выбрала. Расслабься, всё устаканится. Давайте выпьем за нашего друга, – поднялся Хакс. – Чтобы он был счастлив.

– Буду, буду, – закивал Бен. – Ещё пол-литра, и точно буду.

***

Где-то между коньяком и водкой Мэтт отрубился, и уже вовсю храпел, не потрудившись даже выйти из-за стола. Фазма сумела вовремя остановиться, и теперь только сидела, без особого энтузиазма наблюдая за двумя оставшимися друзьями.

– А-а вдруг она ре… решит, что я – пьяница?.. – задал вопрос Соло, вытряхивая себе в рот последние капли водки.

– Кто? – чуть помедлив, засмеялся Хакс.

– Ма… мама, – уточнил тот и тоже рассмеялся. – А ты о ком поду… вот блять!

– Билет, да? С добрым утром, Соло, – подала голос Фазма.

– Почему не напомнила? – грозно спросил рыжий, но тут же икнул.

– Не люблю вмешиваться в космический порядок, – она подняла брови.

– Бе-еез паники, – стукнул по столу Хакс. Спящий Мэтт и не шелохнулся. – Где мой телефон? Сейчас… закажем онл-л-л-лайн.

– Сам закажу… – Бен потянулся за своим мобильником и едва не свалился на пол.

С третьего раза телефон-таки распознал отпечаток пальца. Вкладка с сайтом аэропорта уже была открыта, оставалось только ввести название города и выбрать время.

– Вот видишь? Как… ик… стёлкышко, – заявил Соло, показывая Фазме телефон, где красовалась зелёная надпись «Успешно оплачено!», и тут же упал лицом в салат.

– Стёлкышко, стёлкышко, – закивала Фазма и посмотрела на Хакса. Тот уставился на стену с полузыкрытыми глазами. – Что б вы все без меня делали?..

***

Мороз и начавшийся снегопад заставили компашку немного протрезветь. Фазме было уже всё равно, что эти гении решили выпить ещё и в аэропорту на посошок. А потом ещё на три посошка. Вместо Соло рыжий едва не отправил на регистрацию Мэтта, но, к огорчению Бена, на этот раз Фазма вмешалась в космический порядок. Итак, с веником под мышкой и сумкой в руках, Бенджамин Соло, пусть и не без пинка под зад, но отправился в путешествие, которое будет не в силах забыть.


	2. Chapter 2

_«Внимание пассажирам рейса №1532, самолёт до Альдераанбурга задерживается до 24:00 по метеоусловиям Альдераанбурга»_ , – назойливо проникало в сознание Бена откуда-то сверху. Ему совсем не хотелось в Альдераанбург – именно там и начала политическую карьеру его мать. Там же он провёл своё детство, и там же развелись его родители.

Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что сидит – а точнее, лежит – в кресле в зале ожидания. Аэропорт сверкал от разноцветных гирлянд и мишуры, а с потолка свисали огромные матовые шары. Трезвый Бен не особо любил все эти новогодние украшательства, но пьяному Бену они даже немного пришлись по душе. Чуть-чуть.

– Сколько времени?.. – пробормотал он, потирая ладонями сонное лицо. – Хакс, мать твою!..

Ответа не последовало, и тогда он со всей дури вмазал соседу слева в бок.

– Молодой человек! Вы что себе позволяете?! – визг старушенции вмиг заставил его очнуться. Рядом с Беном сидел не рыжий товарищ, а неизвестная ему пожилая женщина с фиолетовыми волосами.

– Прошу… проще… ния… – еле проговорил Бен, не отрывая от неё глаз, будто это был мираж, и бабулька в любой момент может превратиться в Хакса.

– Пить надо меньше! – с возмущением воскликнула женщина и прижала к груди свою гигантскую сумку. Может, будь в зале хоть одно свободное место, она бы давно пересела от очевидно в драбадан пьяного Бена куда подальше, но увы – выбора у неё не было.

Он огляделся по сторонам и вдруг понял, что совсем не узнаёт место, в котором очутился.

– Где я? – максимально трезво попытался спросить Бен.

– Там же, где и я, – с явным сожалением ответила бабуля.

– А Вы где?..

– В аэропорту, – уточнила она, с осуждением покосившись на собеседника.

От любительницы ярких причёсок Бену явно было ничего не добиться. Когда до его страдающего мозга это дошло, он решил, что надо бы встать и самому всё выяснить. Аэропорт – место максимально информативное и без посторонней помощи… по крайней мере, если ты трезвый и видишь все буковки на таблоидах.

Опершись обеими руками на чемодан бабуси, Бен встал. Буквально в пяти метрах от него висело большое табло со списком всех рейсов – прилётов и вылетов. На всякий случай он подошёл близко. Максимально близко.

– «Вылеты: Джанку – Альдераанбург, Джанку – Мандалортаун, Джанку – Анзат…» – озвучивал он вслух. – «Прилёты: Татуинград – Джанку, Тайпока-Сити – Джанку, Малпаза – Джанку…»

Джанку. Джанку в каждой строчке. Попялившись в табло ещё минут пять, Бен пришёл к нехитрому выводу, что он _уже прилетел_ в Джанку. Да-да, теперь он начал смутно припоминать, как с ним, в дупель пьяным, никто не хотел связываться за несколько часов до полуночи, поэтому под руки довели – или, точнее, донесли – до паспортного контроля из самолёта. Он задался вопросом, как его вообще пропустили на самолёт, но сейчас это было уже не столь важно.

На больших часах крупно высвечивалось «21:10». Бен глубоко вздохнул – одновременно от облегчения и недовольства. Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что он вовремя приедет к матери. Плохая новость заключалась в том, что он вовремя приедет к матери.

Едва не забыв сумку и веник в кресле, Бен поплёлся к выходу, чем несказанно обрадовал бабулю, которая тут же поставила на освободившееся сидение свою другую большую сумку с торчащим из неё багетом.

Найти таксиста у аэропорта – дело плёвое даже в новогоднюю ночь. До полуночи оставалось два часа и пятьдесят минут, с лихвой хватит для того, чтобы доехать до квартиры его матери.

– Третья Небоходная, дом три, квартира девять, пятый этаж, – оттарабанил Бен, плюхнувшись на сидение.

– Да хоть шестой, – усмехнулся таксист и нажал на газ.

***

В действительности в Джанку Бен приехал впервые. Мать вышла на пенсию и переехала сюда совсем недавно. Однако, поскольку Лея Органа-Соло запланировала всё аж полгода назад, ещё на прошлой неделе, когда она была проездом в его городе, она дала сыну дубликат ключа и заставила заучить адрес своей новой квартиры наизусть, поскольку знала, что он должен быть способен озвучить его таксисту, будучи в любом состоянии.

Лея недооценила, насколько плачевным будет состояние её сына в этот раз, но всё же, адрес глубоко врезался в его сознание. Он ехал в такси, благополучно заснув. Список гостей, помимо матери и ненужной Бену невесты включал: брюзгу-отца; очень религиозного дядю, из-за которого каждое лето в детстве Бена отправляли в какой-то сектантский лагерь; нескольких старых друзей семьи – профессора физики на пенсии Маз Каната, сослуживца отца – Лэндо, и ещё каких-то неясных родственников двоюродной бабушки четвёроюродной сестры её отца по линии дятлов из Альдераанбурга. Раньше они просто каждый раз доставали его вопросами, когда он женится и «порадует мамочку внуками», но сегодня… сегодня его ждёт настоящая трагикомедия. Он должен будет объявить всем, что женится на девице, с которой общался от силы дня два. Последнюю деталь он упустит, но дела это абсолютно не спасёт.

Он женится на той, которую не любит и не знает. Ведь любимым дитём его матери всегда была политика, а не Бенджамин Соло. И плевать она хотела, чего хочет её сын.

По крайней мере, так считал сам Бен. Но в данную секунду он просто хотел поспать, а не думать обо всём этом _снова_ , что он благополучно и сделал. Таксист разбудил его по приезде.

Расплатившись с таксистом, он поковылял к подъезду. Домофон. Лифт. Пятый этаж. Ключ, замок. В квартире было темно, и он почти с порога налетел на какую-то коробку, обматерил её как следует и наощупь добрался до первой попавшейся комнаты, где рухнул на первый попавшийся диван и отключился.

***

Рей торопилась домой. Так странно было даже думать об этом – теперь они с женихом переехали на новую квартиру! Раньше Рей, как она выражалась, «жила у него», но теперь им придётся устраивать всё с нуля. Новая квартира, новая мебель, посуда, одеяла… Теперь всё будет по-другому. Он, наконец, сделал ей предложение.

Поэтому Рей с радостью бежала домой. В одной руке у неё был блестящий зелёный пакет, а в другой – белая коробка, перевязанная золотым бантом.

Едва открыв дверь, Рей услышала громкий храп и не без удивления усмехнулась. Она решила дать своему жениху ещё пару минут покоя. Но потом ему от совместного украшения ёлки точно не увильнуть! Точнее, она уже почти всё нарядила сама, потому что он-таки увильнул, но поставить макушку и в принципе украсить верхнюю часть ёлки получше он обещал помочь. Вот зараза, ещё и в коридоре грязь, опять что-то забыл перед уходом, и ходил, не разувшись!

Рей помыла руки, отнесла пакет на кухню, достала оттуда шампанское и конфеты, купить которые днём она забыла. Стол уже был накрыт в гостиной у телевизора – не слишком уж много всего, но отмечать они собирались только вдвоём, поэтому хватит и им в новогоднюю ночь, и ещё на несколько дней вперёд ничего не готовить.

– Дорогой… – ласково позвала она, чуть постучав в открытую дверь. Храп это не прекратило. – Дорогой, просыпайся, – не отставала Рей. – А то Новый год проспишь!

Спящий никак не реагировал. Рей не была тем монстром, который будит включением света и громкими криками, и искренне считала, что для таких людей в преисподней есть отдельный котёл, поэтому зашла в гостиную и села на край дивана.

– Милый, пора вставать, – прошептала Рей близко к его уху и погладила по волосам… отчего-то они показались ей длиннее обычного. Говорила же, что надо перед Новым годом постричься!

Храп почти стих – он явно начал просыпаться. Рей легла рядом у него за спиной и подпёрла свою голову кулаком.

– Мальчик-мальчик, а почему у тебя такие большие глаза?.. – играюче спросила она, наощупь проведя кончиками пальцев ото лба к бровям и ресницам. – Чтобы лучше видеть, какими влюблёнными глазами я на тебя смотрю? – её жених всегда ей так отвечал, переиначивая всем известную детскую сказку.

– Мальчик-мальчик, а почему у тебя такие большие уши? – спросила Рей и коснулась кончика его уха. Ей показалось, или его ухо стало больше? От алкоголя, что ли, распухло?.. – Чтобы лучше слышать, как я признаюсь тебе в любви? – да, Рей знала, что это звучало немного… самовлюблённо с его стороны, но это у него стиль юмора такой всегда был.

– Мальчик-мальчик, а почему у тебя такие большие руки? – спросила она, проведя ладонью по его плечу. « _Во даёт! Прямо в пальто заснул! Ну и славно же он на своём корпоративе оттянулся!»_ – Чтобы крепче сжимать мою задницу? – Рей услышала, как он глухо усмехнулся в ответ. Настало время для финального аккорда.

– Мальчик-мальчик, а почему у тебя такие большие губы?.. – она приподнялась и мягко положила ладонь на его лицо. – Чтобы слаще целовать меня?

Рей прижалась к его губам своими. Те были горячие, и на вкус как виски.

Он встрепенулся, не прерывая поцелуя, и его рука легла на её талию.

– Какой… хороший… сон… – промурлыкал он, не открывая глаз.

Зато её глаза тут же распахнулись. Под её пальцами ощущалось _подозрительно_ большое ухо. Машинально Рей дотронулась другой рукой до его лица. Этот нос, подбородок…

– Дорогой?..

– Эрика?..

Рей мгновенно свалилась с дивана и, охваченная жаром от паники, кинулась к двери, чтобы включить свет.

– Ой ну не… зачееееем?! – тут же залепетал Бен, когда ему в глаза ударил яркий свет люстры.

– Вы кто?! – закричала Рей так, что несчастному захотелось защитить от раздражителей не только глаза, но и уши, но рук у него было только две.

Внятного ответа не последовало. Она прижалась к двери в двух метрах от него, словно незнакомец был диким тигром, а ей было не сбежать из его клетки.

– Я сейчас полицию вызову! – и опять только пьяное бормотание в ответ. – И… и… электрошокером тресну! – _«знать бы ещё, где этот электрошокер…»_

На этот раз ответом был храп. _«Нихрена себе грабитель,_ – думала Рей. _– Вломился в чужую квартиру, но перед этим так напился, что заснул?»_ Она была обескуражена. Маньяк-грабитель, с которым она целовалась, оказался не агрессивным.

Её плечи расслабились и опустились, и она вытянула шею, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. Чёрное пальто выглядело дорогим, как и зимние ботинки, от которых грязь была повсюду – и на диване, и на ковре, и, к слову, в коридоре. В углу она заметила валявшуюся дорожную сумку и веник.

– А ну… немедленно просыпайтесь! – строго сказала Рей, чуть осмелев и приблизившись к дивану на полшага, на всякий случай вооружившись первым, что попалось ей под руку – девятым томом книжной эпопеи «Галактические войны».

Бен глухо и неодобрительно замычал, явно давая понять, что вставать не собирается.

– Просыпайтесь, говорю! – повторила Рей, но реакции было ноль. – Просыпайтесь! Сейчас же!

Её настойчивые просьбы явно прошли мимо больших ушей Бена.

– Ах так значит?! – теперь Рей уже злилась, поняв, что даже если это маньяк-грабитель, то в таком состоянии он вряд ли опасен. – Ух сейчас я…

Она положила книгу на стол и начала расталкивать Бена со всей силы, но тот только недовольно брыкался и сильнее зажмуривался.

– Немедленно поднимайтесь! – кричала Рей, уже перейдя чуть ли не на рукоприкладство.

– Ну маааа… ну отстань… – сопротивлялся Бен.

Когда она попыталась стащить его с дивана за ногу, а он кинул в неё подушкой, и Рей поняла, что это была последняя капля.

Хорошо, что кухонную технику она уже распаковала. Набрав в электрочайник воды, Рей прибежала назад в гостиную.

– Я в последний раз предупреждаю!.. – грозно сказала Рей, но тот опять смачно захрапел.

Она встала прямо над ним и начала поливать лицо незнакомца водой из чайника.

– О… водичка… хорошоооо… – глупо заулыбался Бен, но уже спустя мгновение скривился. – Ну маааа-маааа! Зачем ты… это всегда… ну… никогда нормально не можешь… – он резко начал вставать, и Рей отпрыгнула назад к двери, на всякий случай держа перед собой чайник. Повезло ему, что она воду не кипятила.

Бен смотрел на неё пару минут, и наконец в его глазах появился проблеск хоть какой-то ясности.

– Вы – не мама… – констатировал он.

Рей подняла брови и поставила чайник на пол. Большие карие глаза с непониманием глядели на неё в ожидании ответа.

– Насколько мне известно – нет, – парировала Рей. Впрочем, в таких вопросах у девушек всегда бывает доля сомнения. – Вы что здесь делаете? – строго спросила Рей, скрестив руки на груди.

Бен так и продолжал пялиться на её маленькую, но грозную фигуру.

– Сплю, – не солгал он.

– Почему Вы спите _в моей_ квартире? – небезосновательно уточнила Рей. Ситуация была максимально нелепой. – Как Вы сюда попали?

– Через дверь. С ключом. На лифте. На такси. Что Вам ещё надо?.. – односложными предложениями отвечал Бен. – Приглашаешь их в свой дом на праздник, а они…

– _Ваш_ дом?! – Рей вспыхнула от негодования.

– Ну _не ваш_ же! – злился сонный Бен. – Позовите маму! Скажу ей, что такие… гостьи… как Вы… нам за новогодним столом не… нужны.

– Что… Что?! – с новой силой завопила Рей. – А ну выметайтесь! Сейчас же!

Она опять попыталась стащить его с дивана, но тщетно. Впрочем, приметив на полу чайник с водой, Бен сам пополз за ним, как жаждущий в пустыне.

– Сейчас мой жених придёт и задаст Вам! – пригрозила Рей.

– Ещё и жених у неё… он нам за столом… тоже не нужен… – бормотал сквозь головную боль заплетающимся языком Бен.

– Да нет тут Вашей мамы! – попыталась воззвать к нему Рей, отодвигая чайник подальше. – Поймите наконец!

– Я сюда специально… из Крейттауна… прилетел. На новоселье. И Новый год. И пом… Почему это моей мамы здесь нет? – упрямился Бен, удивляясь упрямству попавшейся ему дамы.

– Потому что это _моя_ квартира! – в сотый раз повторила Рей. – Моя и моего жениха! Город Джакку, Третья Небоходная, дом три, квартира девять!

– Хмм… – самодовольно усмехнулся Бен. – Не-ет, дорогуша. Город Джанку, Третья Небоходная, дом три, квартира девять. Это новая квартира… моей мамы. Она только на днях… переехала…

– Да нет тут никакой мамы! _Мы_ здесь живём, это _мы_ только переехали! – отчаянно взывала Рей, желая наконец избавиться от непонятливого гостя.

– Де-вуш-ка! – обозлился Бен и залез в карман пальто, которое, как он решил, пришла пора снять. – Вот. Вам. Мой паспорт, – он протянул документ Рей.

– И что мне с ним делать, в ЗАГС идти? – не понимала она.

– Там написано: Бенджамин Соло.

– И что? – от злости Рей сжала руки в кулаки.

– А владелица квартиры – моя мать, Лея Органа-Соло, – пояснил Бен, вот-вот готовый снова отключиться. – Уясните, наконец. И свалите из этой квартиры.

С этими словами он бухнулся на диван снова. У Рей уже не осталось слов. В комнате было душно – отопление работало на славу, так ещё и запах перегара стоял неимоверный. А он опять спит! _«Всё,_ – решила Рей. – _Пора звонить и просить помощи»._

Она сбегала на кухню за телефоном, чтобы позвонить жениху, и вернулась в гостиную. Пока она набирала пароль, из рук заснувшего пьяницы выпал его паспорт.

Ей просто стало интересно, откуда он такой взялся на её голову. Рей подняла документ и пролистала – почти все страницы были забиты печатями из разных стран, чему она со вздохом позавидовала. А в самом конце она нашла то, что искала – родился в Альдераанбурге, прописка Татуинградская, тридцать шесть лет, хотя по фото – все шестнадцать. Но когда она уже собралась позвонить своему жениху, а потом отхлестать татуинградца по щекам его же богатым на печати паспортом – так, профилактики и забавы ради – её взгляд зацепился за белую бумажку на полу, очевидно выпавшую из паспорта. И, прочитав то, что на ней было написано, Рей начала догадываться.

– А ну… повторите адрес, – Рей толкнула его в бок, чем тут же разбудила. Сон у него стал явно боле чуткий.

– Джанку, Третья Небоходная, дом три, квартира девять, – на автомате выдал Бен, не открывая глаз.

– Джа-К-ку! – Рей шлёпнула его по предплечью. – Не Джа-Н-ку. Джакку! – всё повторяла она. – Джакку, Третья Небоходная, дом три, квартира девять.

– Девушка, не морочьте мне…

– Вы прилетели _не в тот_ город! – максимально чётко проговорила Рей, встав прямо над ним.

Он устало открыл глаза и чуть нахмурился.

– Это город Джакку, – снова повторила Рей. – Произошла ошибка.

Что-то явно было не так. В это время в квартире должно было быть полно народа – это он один обычно всегда заваливался за десять минут до боя курантов. Бен поднялся и сел на диван. Огляделся.

Комната была довольно маленькой. Слева от дивана стояла не до конца наряженная ёлка, почти вплотную к ней – накрытый на двоих небольшой стол. С другой стороны – пара шкафов и горы нераспечатанных коробок.

И эта девушка. Невысокая, с растрепавшейся от попыток выдворить незваного гостя причёской, в сером свитере и тёмных брюках. И очень, _очень_ недовольная, она так и излучала возмущение.

Бен встал и побрёл в коридор. Маленькая прихожая, ванная, и очень компактная кухня. Что габариты жилища, что мебель… его мать никогда бы такое не купила.

Пока он стоял на кухне, окончательно сбитый с толку, в дверях появилась Рей.

– Убедились? – с ноткой триумфа в голосе спросила она.

– Я… – он потряс головой, не в силах сложить паззл воедино. Бен достал телефон из кармана, смахнул вправо пятнадцать пропущенных от мамы звонков и открыл гугл-карты с GPS. Через пару секунд маркер перелетел с восточного побережья куда-то на юг. В Джа _К_ ку. Тогда как Джа _Н_ ку находился ещё севернее от Крейттауна.

– Наверно, выбрал не тот вариант из предложенных на сайте, когда заказывал… – Бен рухнул на стул, схватившись за голову. Даже если он прямо сейчас помчится в аэропорт, до Нового года ему не успеть. Не говоря уже о том, что после полуночи рейсов мало, мягко говоря. – Ох господи, какой кошмар…

Перед его носом опустился гранёный стакан с водой.

– Вот, выпейте, – Рей поставила стакан на стол, и он поднял глаза. Весь его вид вызывал сейчас в ней только жалость – взъерошенные волосы, большие и сбитые с толку глаза, приоткрытые полные губы… Нет, на них Рей старалась не зацикливаться. Хватило первого раза. – Сейчас дам таблетку.

Внутри него всё как будто замерло. Как такое могло произойти?! Это же каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы попасть в такую ситуацию! Когда Бен окончательно осознал, что на новогоднее застолье со всеми вытекающими ему не попасть, его губы самопроизвольно растянулись в улыбке. Бен усмехнулся.

– Я пока вызову Вам такси, – сказала Рей, положив перед ним какой-то антипохмелин.

– Что?.. – радость Бена тут же потухла. Он и не задумывался, что в действительности ему сейчас делать. – Нет, погодите…

– Ко мне скоро придут гости, – предупредила Рей. – Мне очень жаль, что Вы так напились, что купили не тот билет и прилетели сюда, – она уже представляла, как рассказывает эту историю своим друзьям, – но Вам придётся уйти.

– Но… _куда_ мне идти? – абсолютно искренне спросил Бен, будто ответ мог бы его устроить.

– Не знаю, – пожала плечами Рей. – В гостиницу. Или в аэропорт. Простите, это меня не…

– Умоляю, дайте мне немного времени… – перебил Бен.

– И речи быть не может, – возмутилась она. – Вы и так слишком много у меня его отняли.

Мысль прямо сейчас быть вышвырнутым на улицу отчего-то так испугала его, что Бен готов был чуть ли не на коленях умолять её сжалиться. Бен уже встал со стула и сделал шаг ближе…

И в этот момент раздался звонок в дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

Они оба посмотрели в сторону двери. Когда Рей повернулась и снова взглянула на него, на её лице рисовалась самодовольная улыбка.

– Не открывайте, – скорее предупредил, чем попросил он.

Рей с возмущением округлила глаза, но ничего не ответила и уверенно отправилась к двери.

– Это, между прочим, пришёл мой жених! – торжествующе сообщила она, поправляя причёску на ходу.

Бен хотел пойти за ней и остановить, но было слишком поздно: дверь уже открыли. Услышав громкое причмокивание от приветственного поцелуя, он скривился и вернулся за кухонный стол.

– Я ужасно соскучился, – послышался мужской голос.

– Я тоже очень, очень тебя ждала, с _большим_ нетерпением, – акцентировала Рей, чтобы Бен наверняка услышал.

– Ммм, дорогая… – очередное неприятное для уха Бена причмокивание, он едва глаза не закатил, но голова всё ещё так сильно болела, что он решил не рисковать. – У меня для тебя подарок.

– Спасибо! А у меня тоже для тебя есть подарок, – начала она. Бен напрягся. – Ты не поверишь!

Бен вытянулся и попытался заглянуть за угол коридора. Пришедший «жених» был высоким и немного смуглым. Судя по его одежде, работал он в офисе – на нём были тёмные прямые джинсы и голубая рубашка.

– А что такое? – спросил тот, приглаживая свою шикарную шевелюру перед большим зеркалом. Бен увидел, что Рей заметила, как он подглядывает за ними, и мигом вернулся в исходное положение.

– О-очень забавная история, – протянула Рей. – Ты умрёшь со смеху! Прихожу я домой, а у нас на диване лежит незнакомый мужчина…

Не услышав ничего в ответ, Бен напрягся ещё больше. Кто знает, вдруг этот женишок занимается дзюдо, и может выгнать его на улицу через окно пинком под зад. Сугробы, конечно, высокие, но пятый этаж всё-таки…

– Ипполит, успокойся… – голос Рей явно был нервным. Очевидно, жених кинулся в гостиную, и Рей побежала за ним. – Ипполит… По!

– Ну и где он?! – с явным негодованием рявкнул он.

– На… на кухне… – промямлила Рей.

– Ага! _АГА!_ – воскликнул По и во мгновение ока примчался туда.

Наконец, Бен смог рассмотреть его как следует. Идеально выглаженная рубашка на выпуск не особо сочеталась с потёртыми чёрными джинсами, сидевшими будто не по размеру. Впрочем, это вполне соответствовало последним модным тенденциям, которых Бен не понимал и не принимал. Смазливое лицо вытянулось, когда Бен встал, и оказалось, что не такой уж этот женишок и высокий.

– Сначала он был в твоей постели, а теперь ты его чаем поишь?! – закричал По. – Ну спасибо, дорогая! Подарочек удался на славу!

– Что?!. – Рей даже рот раскрыла от удивления. – Да я вообще его не знаю!

– А вот это _вообще_ не удивительно! – он показал на неё пальцем. Рей тут же покраснела, ей стало душно.

– Послушайте, это ошибка, – поспешил вмешаться Бен, пока девушка ловила ртом воздух. – Я случайно купил не тот билет, и прилетел не в тот город. Приехал не в ту квартиру… – он замедлил свои объяснения, понимая, насколько в действительности нелепо это звучит.

– Да-да, конечно! Не делайте из меня идиота! – он сжал руки в кулаки и подался вперёд, но, столкнувшись с суровым взглядом Бена, тут же передумал и развернулся в обратном направлении.

– По! Куда ты? – воскликнула Рей. – Это всё Ваша вина! – набросилась она на Бена. – Немедленно остановите его и разберитесь!

В её голосе было такое отчаяние, что ему стало неловко за ситуацию, которую он, пусть и неосознанно, создал. Кроме как исправлять ошибки, он не видел для себя другого выхода, поэтому – пусть и не без неудовольствия – последовал за По в коридор.

– Это чистая правда, – уверял Бен, глядя на одевавшегося женишка. – Понимаете, у нас традиция такая: каждый год тридцать первого декабря мы с друзьями ходим в баню… – По вдруг остановился и постарался грозно взглянуть на него. – Мы выпили, сначала за меня, потом за мою невесту…

– Так Вы женитесь? И на ком? – с экспрессией усмехнулся он и посмотрел на Рей, почти вжавшуюся в стену.

– Это… это неважно, – ушёл от ответа Бен. – Я был пьян, и случайно купил билет в Джакку вместо Джанку. Ну правда, очень похоже они звучат. Я должен был приехать на новую квартиру моей мамы, приехал по адресу… Но я же не знал, что прилетел не в тот город!

– И Рей благородно пригласила Вас в нашу квартиру!

– Да не впускала я его! – не выдержала она, чуть не плача. – Он сам пришёл!

– Это как же?

– У меня есть ключи, – честно ответил Бен.

– Так ты и ключи ему дала? То-то я не могу свои найти, теперь всё ясно!

– Господи! Да ты вообще себя слышишь?! – теперь по её щекам потекли слёзы. – Я перед тобой ни в чём не виновата! Я люблю тебя! А ты…

– А я не позволю дурить мне башку! – он театрально помахал перед её носом указательным пальцем напоследок, развернулся, схватил с тумбочки ключи Рей и вылетел на лестничную клетку. Рей тут же выбежала за ним, оставив Бена в коридоре одного.

– Ипполит! Подожди!..

Бен был настолько сконфужен, что теперь вообще не понимал, что ему делать. Бежать за ними? Ну так он уже и так всё объяснил, дважды. Да, и билет не тот, и адрес точно такой же в этом городе оказался, и ключи подошли. И не знал он, как должна выглядеть квартира, да и в том состоянии он об этом даже не задумался.

Она вернулась в квартиру, словно отрешённая. Больше не плакала, но лицо покраснело от уже пролитых слёз.

– Он ушёл… – тихо сообщила Рей.

У Бена отвисла челюсть. Не только оттого, что кто-то вообще способен закатить такую сцену, абсолютно ни в чём не разобравшись. Он чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым из-за слёз этой девушки.

– Простите. Правда, я… – извинения были абсолютно искренними. – Мне очень жаль, Рей.

Она ничего ему не ответила и просто ушла в гостиную, шмыгнув носом.

– Я сейчас же уйду, – сказал Бен, тяжело вздохнув. Ещё один искренний порыв.

– Делайте, что хотите, – безразлично бросила Рей.

Бен был не дурак, и прекрасно знал, что если женщина так говорит, значит именно этого делать и не стоит.

Она сидела за столом и сминала в руках край салфетки. Бену хотелось как-то её утешить, но что сказать? Это же он во всём виноват. Или…

– Знаете, а Вам повезло, что он ушёл, – вдруг выпалил он и подошёл к столу.

– Что это Вы такое говорите? – почти возмутилась Рей, но сил огрызаться у неё уже было мало.

– Правду! – сказал Бен. Увидев на столе бутылку шампанского, он взял её и начал открывать под безмолвное порицание хозяйки квартиры. – Вот скажите, Вы его любите?

– Конечно, – тут же ответила Рей, и в этот момент Бен откупорил бутылку с характерным звуком.

– А он Вас – нет, – сказал Бен так же уверенно.

– Вас забыли спросить, – прошипела Рей. – Вы его не знаете.

– Вы, видимо, тоже, – он налил в её бокал шампанское. – Если бы _я_ Вас любил, то не стал бы обвинять Вас бог знает в чём, только завидев в доме незнакомого мужчину, – Рей как-то странно на него посмотрела, и Бен почувствовал, что возможно, выразил свою мысль неправильным образом, но не подал виду.

– Повезло, значит, Вашей невесте, – хмыкнула Рей в ответ и не поняла, отчего на лице её собеседника появилась гримаса недовольства. – Вы просто не знаете По. Он вспыльчивый, творит всякое, не подумав. Скоро вернётся и будет говорить, что погорячился, я знаю.

Он хотел было возразить, но увидел, как экран его телефона загорелся. _«Мама»._ И то случайно увидел, потому что хотел посмотреть время, поскольку телефон с самого вечера стоял на беззвучном.

– Должен ответить. Лучше заткните уши, – предупредил Бен и вытянул руку с телефоном максимально далеко от себя.

Рей и сказать ничего не успела, как он принял звонок, и на всю комнату раздался крик из динамика:

– БЕН! ТЫ ЖИВ?! Господи ты боже мой, я вся извелась! – Бен не поставил на громкую связь, но Лею и без этого всегда было _очень_ хорошо слышно. На фоне были слышны голоса и музыка. – Ты где?

– В Джакку.

– Прекрасно, очень хорошо! – явно обрадовалась Лея, не поняв смысла ответа.

– Джа-К-ку, мама, – отчётливо повторил он. – Не Джа-Н-ку.

– Что? – она всё ещё не понимала. Приезжай сюда быстрее!

– Я не успею, отсюда до Джанку часа четыре… Алло?.. – Бен вдруг перестал слышать шум на фоне.

Экран был чёрным. Батарея разрядилась окончательно.

– Чёрт, – ругнулся Бен. – Можно, поставлю на зарядку?

– Розетка там, – Рей указала куда-то за диваном.

Разобравшись с этим, Бен вернулся за стол. До полуночи оставалось около часа.

– Хорошо начинается Новый год, – с грустью сказала Рей. – Ничего не скажешь.

– Вы не бойтесь. Я подзаряжу телефон и сразу же уеду.

– Поскорее-бы, – не терпелось Рей. – По вернётся с минуты на минуту.

– Кхм… да, разумеется, – Бен поднял брови в неверии. – А Вы, кстати, чем занимаетесь?

– Учительница начальных классов, – безразлично ответила она и глотнула шампанского. – А Вы чем? Помимо того, что напиваетесь в бане. Кто в наши дни вообще говорит «баня»?

Друзья Бена и впрямь никогда не говорили слово «баня», употребляя «сауна», но сам он с детства привык называть это именно по-старому. Отец и дед часто брали его с собой, а в то время слово «сауна» звучало скорее как ругательство.

– Я, например, – невозмутимо сказал Бен.

– Ну так что, кем Вы работаете? – голос Рей стал увереннее. – Баскетболист? Клерк? Продавец мороженого? – она явно воспрянула духом и выпила ещё.

– Я, вообще-то… известный актёр, – с неким бахвальством ответил Бен.

– Ой ну да, конечно! Кого Вы там играете? Водителей всяких?

– Ну почему сразу водителей… – покраснел Бен, памятуя свои первые роли в сагах «Таксист» и «Дальнобойщик». – В этом году фильм про зомби был…

Вообще-то, был в этом году ещё один фильм. Ни одна роль не отняла у него столько душевных сил. И хотя критики отмечали, что он играл весьма достойно, фильм провалился в прокате из-за идиотского сценария и его не менее идиотской реализации. Особенно концовка удручала. Бен тяжело справлялся с последствиями этого провала, поэтому старался вообще не вспоминать о том кошмарном фильме.

– …и детектив, и трагикомедия про неудачный брак, – дополнил он, отбросив грустную мысль. – «Доклад грабителя»? «Живые не живут»? «Развод наоборот»? Ни про что из этого не слышали?

– Э-э-э… Нет, – мотнула головой Рей. – Похоже, не такой уж Вы и известный.

– Или кое-кто просто невнимательный, – предположил Бен, глядя в экран телефона. Быстрая зарядка подняла процент с нуля до пятнадцати.

Он снова позвонил матери и постарался объяснить ситуацию. Когда Бен сказал, что всё произошло по-пьяне, его мать вдруг замолкла, что обычно случалось с периодичностью раз в никогда, а отец, слушавший всё это по громкой связи, залился таким смехом, что закашлялся. Пока Лея собиралась с мыслями, Хан крикнул, чтобы сын не волновался и прилетал завтра, и поскорее повесил трубку. Бен знал, что отца ждёт сцена, но его родители были идеальной парой, а значит, Хан умел справляться со сложным характером жены. Как и она вовремя умела совладать с ним.

Потом он быстро написал пару сообщений в чат, где состояли Хакс, Фазма и Мэтт. Хакс прислал тонну смеющихся смайликов и стикеров, Мэтт не отвечал, а Фазма написала – впрочем, это была её любимая фраза – что _«всё идёт в соответствии с космическим порядком»_.

Всё это время Рей ходила из угла в угол, изредка посматривая на часы и меняя что-то в расположении салатов на столе, лишь бы занять руки. В какой-то момент она вообще исчезла, так что Бен и не заметил, но когда вернулась… заметил сразу.

Теперь вместо свитера и брюк на ней было лёгкое тёмно-синее платье c длинными рукавами и широким атласным поясом. На шее висела тоненькая серебряная цепочка с маленьким голубым кулоном, попадавшим прямо в ямочку между ключицами. Волосы она распустила и немного присобрала верхнюю часть сзади.

– Ипполит скоро вернётся, – напомнила Рей, оторвав его от мыслей. По правде говоря, он вообще ни о чём не думал, уж тем более об Ипполите, просто загляделся на неё так, что даже челюсть отвисла. – Вам пора.

– Да… да, – растерялся он. – Простите за всё. Если бы я мог как-то загладить свою вину…

В дверь снова позвонили. Рей испуганно посмотрела на Бена.

– Надеюсь, мне не нужно будет лезть в окно? – с наигранным испугом предположил он.

– Нет, мистер Соло. Вы согрешили, но искупление через смерть – это перебор, – Рей схватила с дивана его пальто, всучила Бену в руки и начала толкать его куда-то в сторону. – На балкон. Живо.

– Но…

Снова звонок.

– Это не обсуждается! – Рей открыла дверь и начала подгонять его. – Через пятнадцать минут тихо выйдете, я отведу его на кухню и закрою дверь. Быстро!

Бен не успел ничего возразить. Она затолкала его на балкон, закрыла дверь и побежала к порогу. А Бен, недовольно натягивавший пальто под порывом метели, задавался вопросом, почему смазливый женишок звонит в дверь, ведь он взял с собой ключи?..

Ей было радостно на душе. Она оказалась права, а этот выскочка – нет! Быстро поправив перед зеркалом причёску, Рей открыла дверь.

– Сюрприиииз! – в один голос закричали Финн и Роуз, и тут же кинулись обнимать ошеломлённую подругу.

– Роуз?.. Финн?.. Я так… рада вас видеть, – наконец улыбнулась Рей и подумала, что если не сейчас, то через пятнадцать минут По точно придёт.

– Мы ненадолго, – сообщила Роуз, быстро снимая зимнюю куртку. То же сделал и Финн. – Ох, на улице такая метель, просто кошмар! Еле добрались! Куда идти? Туда?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Роуз побежала в гостиную, потащив за собой своего парня.

– Ох, что случилось с твоей ёлкой? – спросила она. Зрелище и впрямь было странное: верхняя часть почти не была украшена, потому что Рей была невысокого роста, а из-за боязни высоты ей было страшно становиться даже на табуретку. По обещал помочь… и как всегда, дотянул до последнего.

– Не успели нарядить до конца, – Рей натянула улыбку. – Хотите салатов? Холодца?

Они сели, Рей быстро принесла ещё тарелки и бокалы.

– Ну и?.. – поднял брови Финн, поедая оливье. – Где он?

– Кто – он? – насторожилась Рей. _«Откуда они узна…»_

– Ипполит, кто ж ещё! – воскликнула Роуз.

– А, Ипполит… – выдохнула Рей. – Ну он… В общем… Его нет.

– А я тебе говорил, что нет у неё никого, – шепнул на ухо своей девушке Финн, но Рей всё равно услышала.

– Да погоди ты! – толкнула его локтем в бок Роуз. – Рей, где он? Ты же не врала нам, когда рассказывала, что выходишь замуж за высокого, красивого парня с афигенной причёской и крутой работой, да? Я только поэтому стерпела тот факт, что за весь год ты так и не нашла времени нас познакомить.

Рей не держала зла на друзей. Она была довольно скрытной в вопросах личной жизни, старалась не знакомить своих парней с друзьями и немногочисленными родственниками, пока не поймёт, что это точно серьёзно. Не то, чтобы у неё было слишком много парней, просто она уже не единожды обжигалась. А Финн, начитавшийся книг по психологии, уверял Роуз, что Рей всё просто выдумывает. То она, видите-ли, смотрит вверх-влево, когда рассказывает про своего идеального парня, то нос чешет, то волосы на палец накручивает, а Рей в ответ отшучивалась, что Финн – просто латентный гей и завидует.

И всё-таки ей было немного обидно.

– Его нет, – Рей прикусила нижнюю губу. – То есть он был здесь, но вышел.

– Скоро придёт, да?

– Надеюсь…

Раздался стук в дверь. Балконную.

 _«…что нет»_ , – добавила в мыслях Рей.

– Давайте включим музыку, – громко предложила она, сделав вид, что никто ничего не слышал. Но, к её несчастью, стук повторился.

– Это что?.. – обернулся Финн, но не совсем понял, откуда доносился звук.

– Что где?.. – невозмутимо переспросила она, врубая музыку погромче.

– О боже, ты хоть что-то кроме Ланы Дель Рей вообще слушаешь? – Роуз закатила глаза. Шутки про то, что _Рей_ постоянно слушает _Дель Рей_ , уже всем надоели, поэтому она сдержалась.

Стук стал настолько громким, что игнорировать его было уже невозможно. И тогда в голове Рей созрел план

– Господи! – с максимальной экспрессией воскликнула она и кинулась к балконной двери. Финн выключил музыку.

В комнату ввалился Бен с наполовину мокрыми волосами и облепленным снегом пальто. Его щёки покраснели, а пальцев рук он уже вообще не чувствовал.

– Ты закрыла меня на балконе! – возмутился Бен, шмыгая носом. Рей поспешила закрыть за ним: ворвавшийся ветер уже поднял в воздух в квартире всё, что мог.

– Прости, прости меня… дорогой, – добавила Рей и многозначительно взглянула на Бена. Тот раскрыл рот. – Давай, помогу…

Она начала стягивать с него мокрое пальто, а Бен почувствовал на себе тяжёлые ошеломлённые взгляды Финна и Роуз.

– Я такая дурочка, – наигранно улыбнулась Рей и махнула рукой, – закрыла его на балконе и совсем забыла. Прости, милый, ты так замёрз… – она схватила его руку и поцеловала окоченевшие пальцы.

– Как это ты его там… закрыла? – совсем запутался Финн.

– Он сам попросил меня закрыть дверь. Но я на автомате забыла, что надо просто _при_ крыть, а не _за_ крыть.

– Ты же сказала, что его здесь нет.

– Да. _Здесь_ его и не было. Он был на балконе… курил, – наконец, сформировала предложение Рей. – А курит он обычно долго, поэтому я потеряла счёт времени.

– Ах! Ипполит! – с радостным воплем вскочила Роуз. – Мы так рады, наконец, с Вами познакомиться! – она кинулась ему на шею.

– Послушайте, я не…

– Он у меня _о-очень_ стеснительный, – похлопала его по плечу Рей. – Не слушайте его. Знакомься, дорогой. Это – Финн, это – Роуз…

– Вам так повезло с нашей Рей, – перебила Роуз. – Мы с ней лучшие подруги, вместе работаем в школе. Вы бы знали, как её любят дети, руководство, родители!

– Я совсем не тот, за кого… – начал было Бен, но Рей стукнула его кулаком по спине, так что тот поперхнулся своими оправданиями.

– Она такая красавица, и умница, и готовит хорошо! – не унималась Роуз.

– Это прекрасно, но мы знакомы только час! – оттарабанил Бен. – Мисс, как Ваша фами…

Роуз и Рей громко рассмеялись.

– Дорогой, не дурачься, – Рей утянула его сесть за стол и погладила по голове, остро взглянув на него в знак предупреждения. – Открой, пожалуйста, новое шампанское.

– Ох, вы такая красивая пара! Скажи, Финн? – снова ударила его локтем в бок Роуз, пока жертва ситуации Бен разбирался с бутылкой.

– Да?.. Да-ааа, – закивал тот, зная, что иначе Роуз ему устроит разбор полётов дома.

– Нам скоро надо будет бежать, давайте быстрее выпьем, – нетерпелось ей, Роуз не могла усидеть рядом с полным бокалом шампанского и минуты. – За ваше семейное счастье!

– Что? _Нет_ , – мотнул головой Бен. – Это вам, – он наполнил бокал для Финна.

– Дорогой, не упрямься, – настаивала Рей, одной рукой обвив его шею, а другой поднесла к его губам бокал.

– Я не хочу, – отнекивался он. – Сами пей… – стоило ему опять открыть рот, как выбора у него уже не осталось: Рей вливала ему в рот содержимое бокала.

Финн пил своё, недоверчиво глядя на парочку, а Роуз, сделав пару глотков, тут же закричала:

– Вот что ж я сразу об этом не подумала? Горько? – она посмотрела на Финна, намекая, чтобы он присоединился к тосту. – Горь-ко! Горь-ко!

– Вот это _точно_ нет, – отрезал Бен и вскочил с места, а Рей за ним. – Не буду я Вас целовать, – он обогнул стол. – Не буду! Нет!

Сделав круг по комнате под громкие крики Роуз и преисполненным меньшим энтузиазмом Финна, он остановился, надеясь вразумить Рей, которая за ним почти что гонялась.

– Не стесняйся, любимый, – Рей обвила руками его шею и приподнялась на цыпочки.

– Рей, ну Вы что… – её лицо приближалось к его, и голос Бена постепенно стих.

Вкус её губ был ему уже знаком, хотя помнил он смутно. Рей впилась в него, боясь, что он от неё отпрянет, и крепко прижалась к нему по той же причине. Но… все сопротивления Бена прекратились на вторую же секунду.

Через несколько мгновений Рей оторвалась от него и с хитрой улыбкой провела костяшкой пальца по уголку губ, будто что-то смахивая, оставив ошарашенного Бена на месте.

– И даже после этого я не Ипполит, – после недолгой паузы сказал он. Сказал негромко, будто решил сдаться.

– Ой, он у тебя такой шутник! – улыбнулась Роуз, допивая шампанское. – Мистер Дэмерон, а Вам нравится, как она поёт?

– Не знаю, не слышал, – задумчиво проговорил Бен, вернувшись за стол.

– Что? Рей, как это ты ни разу не спела своему жениху? – с удивлением спросила Роуз.

– Да, моя непростительная ошибка, – кивнула Рей, а сама подумала, что если сюда сейчас зайдёт По, её личной жизни пришёл конец. Но проще было быстро спеть, чем попытаться отделаться от Роуз. – Финн, передай гитару, справа от тебя у шкафа.

Бен и не замечал эту старенькую оранжевую гитару в углу, но теперь ему стало интересно.

– Какую?

– «Прошлое Рождество», конечно! – закивала Роуз.

Рей сыграла пару аккордов, настроилась и начала:

_«Отдала тебе сердце_

_на то Рождество,_

_А на следующий день_

_разбил ты его._

_Слёзы я лить не хочу_

_И сердце отдам другому…»_

У неё был прекрасный голос. Бен совсем не вдумывался в текст песни, только смотрел на неё во все глаза. Рей же не отрывала взгляд от гитары, только изредка посматривая на Роуз.

Его наваждение развеяли только аплодисменты друзей. С опозданием захлопал и он.

– Да… Такого я ещё не слышал, – грустно усмехнулся Бен. Отчего-то ему в голову пришла мысль, что это был первый и последний раз, когда он слышал её пение. И эта мысль оказалась ему не по душе.

Роуз тут же засуетилась и начала подгонять Финна. Бен взглянул на часы – до нового года осталось минут двадцать.

– Хороший мужик, ты молодец, – подслушал Бен торопливый разговор в коридоре, и ухмыльнулся. – Красивый, весёлый, и видно, что надёжный. Мы за тебя рады, – затараторила Роуз, и они с Финном быстро попрощались с подругой.

Рей захлопнула дверь, прижалась к ней спиной и громко выдохнула с облегчением.

– Ну и зачем Вы это сделали? – не прошло и минуты с их ухода, как Бен задал вопрос, волновавший его последние четверть часа.

Она открыла рот и хотела что-то сказать, но ничего не вышло.

– А Вы тоже… – передёрнула плечами Рей. – Заладили как попугай: «Я не Ипполит, я не Ипполит»… Что Вы хотели, чтоб я им рассказала про вашу баню? Чтоб назавтра Финн разболтал всем в учительской, что я встречаю Новый год с каким-то проходимцем?

– Я – не проходимец, я… – Бен задумался. – Я – актёр.

– Да? Что-то по Вашей «игре» это было незаметно, – Рей поморщила нос. – Я, и то справилась лучше.

– Ну не знаю, не знаю… – Бен скрестил руки на груди. – Извинения перед любимым за то, что Вы закрыли его на балконе – на твёрдую четвёрку, да. А вот сцена поцелуя была на слабую троечку. Сразу видно, что недостаёт практики.

– Что?! – вспыхнула Рей. – Я отлично целуюсь!

– Кхм… первый поцелуй принёс мне гораздо больше приятных ощущений, это правда, – заметил Бен, подавив смешок. Рей начала закипать.

– Да Вы… да Вы – хам! Забирайте сумку, забирайте свой веник и выметайтесь отсюда! Это из-за Вас всё! Как По вообще подумал, что у меня с Вами могло что-то быть? Вы совершенно несимпатичный!

– Тогда почему Вы меня поцеловали, сами, и целых два раза? – Бен уже не сдерживал смеха.

– Потому что… Ну уж нет! – Рей ткнула в него пальцем и распахнула дверь. – Убирайтесь отсюда! Да, и чтоб Вы знали! Я жалею о том, что целовалась с Вами! И проклинаю тот час, когда Вы оказались в моей постели!

Рей не поняла, почему вдруг смех Бена прекратился. Но серое лицо По, только что поднявшегося на этаж, расставило всё по своим местам. Он тут же развернулся и направился обратно вниз.

– Нет, По! Ты всё не правильно понял! – закричала Рей и снова кинулась за ним. – Стой!

Бен зажмурился, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что начал этот шуточный разговор. Пусть этот Ипполит и казался ему весьма неприятным типом – Рей, как он считал, была достойна большего – она, по всей видимости, его любила. А его выкрутасы, которые он устраивал из-за появления в их квартире Бена, разбивали Рей сердце.

Этого Бен уж точно для неё не желал.

Она вернулась, как и в прошлый раз, словно побитая, готовая в любой момент расплакаться. Ему следовало исчезнуть из её жизни, и, может, тогда у неё всё наладится.

Однако до Нового года осталось десять минут, и Бен чувствовал, что неправильно будет оставлять её сейчас одну. Рей сидела на диване и вытирала тихие слёзы, как вдруг прямо перед её глазами промелькнула его фигура.

– Вы что делаете? – подняла голову Рей.

Он собрал одну в другую грязные тарелки, отнёс на кухню, так же ничего не говоря достал из коробки с игрушками на полу пару шариков разных цветов и начал украшать ёлку у вершины.

– Знаете, Рей, весёлые у Вас друзья, – говорил он между делом, быстро развешивая шарики. – Особенно Роуз мне понравилась. Странно, но когда они Вас хвалили, мне было даже немного приятно. Не знаю, почему.

– Не подлизывайтесь, – горько усмехнулась Рей сквозь слёзы, вспомнив, _какое_ удивлённое и ошарашенное выражение лица у него было с полчаса назад.

– Вы вправду красиво поёте, – заметил Бен, наматывая на ветки мишуру. Мельком в серванте неподалёку он увидел две фотографии в рамках – на одной была Рей, а на другой – её истеричный женишок. Бен поджал губы и отвёл взгляд.– И прекрасно готовите.

– Лгун, – Рей шмыгнула носом. – Вы же не пробовали.

– Я съел ложку салата на кухне, пока Вы не видели, каюсь, – положил руку на сердце Бен, на секунду отвлекшись от ёлки, и как-то добродушно улыбнулся. – Может… Вы мне потом и горячее разрешите попробовать?

– Это для… – начала было она, но её взгляд тут же опустился. – А впрочем… не пропадать же.

– Вот и прекрасно, – заключил Бен и установил на ёлке красную макушку. Рей посмотрела на вершину ёлки и не могла поверить своим глазам: то, о чём она просила своего жениха несколько дней, Бен сделал быстро и по собственному желанию. – Между прочим, до Нового года осталось две минуты.

Рей машинально взглянула на часы.

– И правда, – она поджала губы. – Ну так… наливайте шампанское, – Рей робко подняла на Бена взгляд, и его виноватый вид почти заставил её улыбнуться.


	4. Chapter 4

Рей совершенно не понимала, что происходит. Она ведь и вправду любила По! Но что сейчас? Новый год она встретила с едва знакомым мужчиной, который в этот самый момент сидел рядом с ней и запивал горячее шампанским.

Полночь уже миновала, но Бен Соло всё ещё оставался в её квартире. Самый ранний рейс значился на семь утра, и Рей… просто не могла его выгнать, прекрасно понимая, что в этот час ему не найти ни такси, ни гостиницы. Идти пешком пятнадцать километров до аэропорта в метель она бы и врагу не пожелала. А с По… она как-нибудь потом разберётся.

– Ммм! – воскликнул он с набитым ртом. – Вкусно! Это как называется?

– Поргини по-татуински, – пояснила Рей. – Вам нравится?

– Очень! – с энтузиазмом закивал Бен.

– Да? По совершенно не нравится. Говорит: «Какая гадость это твоё поргини!»

– Значит, он не только в женщинах не разбирается, но и в еде, – невозмутимо рассудил он и вытер рот салфеткой.

На неё снова напала грусть, и Бен поумерил свой пыл.

– Рей… Простите, – аккуратно начал он, – скажите, что я могу для Вас сделать?

– Ничего, – она поджала губы. – Вы не виноваты. Разве что… отчасти, – покачала головой Рей. – Но что уж теперь. По вернётся, я знаю. Он меня любит. И когда придёт, я смогу ему всё объяснить. Он поймёт.

Её уверенность в этом человеке прямо-таки восхищала Бена. В его голове вдруг вспыхнула идиотская мысль, которую он кроме как завистью объяснить не мог. Ох, да! Он завидовал этому смазливому засранцу, который, заполучив идеальную девушку, вообще ни во что её не ставил и вёл себя как полнейший кретин, а она слепо верила в его самые лучшие качества.

– Мы слишком много говорили обо мне, – встрепенулась Рей, и начала накладывать в тарелку салат. – Давайте о Вас поговорим. Чем великий актёр Бенджамин Соло занимается в свободное время?

– Было бы оно у меня, – хмыкнул Бен. – Если уж и выдаётся свободный день, то я сплю.

– Потрясное хобби, одобряю, – закивала она. – У нас с Вами, оказывается, общие интересы!

– А ещё…

В замке повернулся ключ, и их разговор оборвался. Рей подскочила и успела добежать до коридора, когда вошёл Ипполит. На его лице было явное отвращение.

– Я за вещами, – сухо заявил он. – А вы тут, я смотрю, веселитесь. Ёлочку нарядили, поужинали, выпили…

– Ну… не сидеть же голодными, – Рей растеряно улыбнулась. – Садись с нами.

– С _вами_ , – прошипел По. – Нет уж, спасибо.

Бен обещал дать ей возможность разобраться самой, поэтому сидел и молчал, только глядя на всё происходящее. По так и не начал собираться, а чего-то выжидал, и это дало Рей понять, что у неё ещё есть шанс всё исправить.

– Послушай… – робко начала она и приблизилась к жениху. – Это всё – одно огромное недоразумение. Завтра… Точнее, сегодня утром, в семь, у Бена самолёт, и…

– Так, – он схватил Рей за предплечья и отошёл вместе с ней в дальний угол комнаты. – Дорогая. Я прощу тебя, если сейчас же ты выдворишь его отсюда.

Несмотря на то, что они отошли далеко, комната была настолько компактной, что Бен всё равно не мог не слышать их разговор. Слова По тут же вызвали у него бурю возмущения, но он всё ещё держался.

– Куда же он пойдёт? – растерялась Рей. – Не выгонять же его на улицу!

– Можно вызвать такси.

– В новогоднюю ночь такси приедет только под утро! – протестовала она, и это заставило Бена чуть улыбнуться. Она что, защищала его?

– Значит пусть идёт пешком!

– Пятнадцать километров? Пешком?

– Вы целовались, он был в твоей постели, а теперь ты – ни стыда, ни совести – говоришь мне, своему жениху, в лицо, что я не имею морального права выгнать его из собственной квартиры? – По перешёл на крик.

– Как Вам не стыдно? – терпения Бена хватило ненадолго.

– Тебя никто не спрашивает, – грубо оборвал его По, – заткнись.

– Если Вы любите женщину, то должны доверять ей. Ей не в чем перед Вами оправдываться! – открыто заявил ему в лицо Бен.

Она стояла в полной растерянности.

– Рей, пожалуйста, уйми этого типа, уйми, пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу! – тараторил По.

– Рей – замечательная девушка, – не унимался Бен, не давая неугомонному женишку вставить и слова. – Она умна, готовит прекрасно…

– Рей, уйми его, иначе это плохо кончится! – гнул линию Дэмерон, не обращая внимания на слова нежеланного гостя, во все глаза глядя на Рей.

– Тактичная. Красивая, – непреклонно продолжал Бен. – А Вы… Немедленно извинитесь перед ней!

– Ну всё, сейчас ему конец! – завопил По и набросился на него с кулаками.

От неожиданности Соло потерял равновесие, и они оба повалились на пол под крики Рей.

– Хватит! Прекратите! Ещё драки вашей тут не хватало… Ипполит, оставь его! Бен!

Очень быстро Бен прижал соперника лицом к паркету и завернул за спину руку.

– Извинись перед ней сейчас же! – кричал он на По.

– И не подумаю! – упирался тот.

– Я сказал: извинись! – Бен завернул ему руку сильнее, отчего тот завопил.

– _ХВАТИТ УЖЕ!_ – наконец, перекричала их Рей.

Словесная перепалка прекратилась, немного погодя Бен отпустил руку Дэмерона, и тот вскочил, нервозно поправляя рубашку и свою взъерошенную шевелюру.

– Рей, я… – замялся Бен под её сердитым взглядом, тяжело дыша. – Я не хотел его бить, он первый полез.

Они оба с выжиданием смотрели на неё, как на судью на боксёрском ринге. Рей взглянула сначала на одного, потом – на другого, поджала губы. И вынесла свой вердикт.

– Уходите. Оба, – твёрдо сказала Рей.

– Что?! – воскликнул По.

– Оба! – крикнула она и начала выталкивать жениха к двери, пока ей под руку не попался Бен, и Рей изо всех сил толкала уже их обоих.

По пути она схватила пальто Бена и всучила его силой, опалив Соло яростным взглядом. Через мгновение она отвела глаза и хотела было толкнуть снова, но он сам заторопился к двери.

– Этот Новый год я запомню, – огрызался Дэмерон, натягивая куртку, – запомню на всю жизнь.

– Ты уж запомни, – бубнил ему в ответ Бен, – постарайся.

Не успев до конца одеться и обуться, они опять чуть не подрались, решая, кто должен выйти из квартиры первым. Рей пришлось снова на них прикрикнуть, и только тогда Дэмерон, пропустив Соло вперёд, хлопнул дверью, Рей прижалась плечом к дверному проёму, нахмурившись и скрестив руки на груди.

Да как они смеют! Они оба! Один свалился ей на голову и столько всего нагородил, что ей в ближайшее время только и делать, что разгребать! Может, года через два она убедит По, что между ней и Беном ничего не было. Непонятно как объяснять друзьям, почему тот Ипполит, которого она им представила – не совсем настоящий Ипполит. Не говоря уже об испорченном празднике и предстоящей уборке!

Другой, не желая слушать, обвинил её в измене. Трижды! Спровоцировал драку и… В одном этот наглец Соло был прав: к любимой женщине так относиться нельзя. Рей была абсолютно согласна.

И всё же, в глубине души она знала, что если По вернётся и попросит у неё прощения, она, не задумываясь, всё забудет.

Рей походила из угла в угол минут десять, мысленно проклиная их обоих. Позвонила Роуз и Финну, намереваясь сбежать к ним, но те как-то замялись, явно не желая её сейчас принимать у себя, а Роуз тут же попыталась выяснить, что случилось, и пообещала заглянуть с Финном к ней попозже. Порыв набрать номер По она сдержала, тая на него обиду. Отчего-то, большую, чем на Бена, хотя, не появись он в этой квартире, ничего этого не случилось бы. А Бен… Ох уж этот Бен!

 _«Известный актёр_ , – пробурчала Рей и невольно хмыкнула, вспомнив их спектакль. – _Вот возьму и проверю, какой ты на самом деле известный!»_ – мысленно пригрозила она ему и включила компьютер за неприметным столом в углу комнаты. Загуглив имя Бенджамина Соло, она наткнулась на обзоры недавнего провального фильма, который он не упомянул. Были там и «Доклад грабителя», и «Живые не живут», и «Развод наоборот», и ещё много всего. Рей припомнила, что вообще-то видела афиши этих фильмов в кинотеатре, но они её не особо заинтересовывали. А теперь бы она, пожалуй, сходила в кино… Посмотреть на этого засранца на большом экране.

 _«Так, что тут…_ – мысленно проговаривала Рей, листая предложенные варианты. – _Бен Соло личная жизнь, Бен Соло фильмография, Бен Соло без рубашки… Что?..»_

Она по привычке нажала на вкладку «Картинки» в гугле. Абсолютно случайно. Абсолютно. От неожиданности Рей застыла, стреляя глазами в разные углы мозаики из фотографий, точнее, кадров из фильма, с голым или частично голым Беном Соло, пока её пальцы барахтались по клавиатуре в поисках кнопки «Esc».

Опомнилась она только когда услышала, как в противоположном углу комнаты загудел принтер, подключённый к компьютеру через вай-фай.

 _«Вот дерьмо! Нет-нет-нееееет!»_ – Рей заклинала кнопку отмены до посинения, но ничего не происходило. Тогда она кинулась к принтеру, разбросавшего уже фотографий пять с обнажённым Беном Соло, и начала лупить по кнопке отмены там. Ну да, он всего лишь по ошибке купил билет не на тот самолёт и случайно оказался у неё в квартире, а она всего лишь по ошибке нажала кнопку «картинки» и случайно распечатала с десяток его голых фотографий. Попробуй докажи!

Остановив коварный принтер, Рей присела на корточки и начала наспех собирать фото с пола, искренне стараясь не смотреть.

Внезапный незнакомый звук, раздавшийся в комнате, стал вишенкой на торте.

 _«Чёрт!»_ – от испуга она подпрыгнула на месте и чуть не выронила доказательства своего преступления. Зазвонил мобильник Бена Соло.

Рей так торопилась выгнать гостя, что не дала ему забрать ни чемодан, ни телефон, ни даже дурацкий веник. Она вдруг поняла: это значило, что далеко он не уйдёт, но сейчас у неё были заботы поважнее, чем думать об обладателе (как оказалось) накаченной груди и кубиков пресса. На экране его телефона высвечивалось: _«Мама»._

Она думала, как ей следует поступить в данной ситуации. Взять трубку? И что она скажет? _«Извините, но Ваш сын не может подойти, потому что я выгнала его в метель на улицу, и нет, он к Вам ещё не летит, потому что я его выдворила так быстро, что он не успел забрать вещи»_? Не взять? Неизвестно, что она подумает, ещё испугается, что его прирезали в подворотне, бедная старая женщина! А вдруг она слаба здоровьем? Рей не хотела причинить никому вред.

 _«И зачем ты только беззвучный режим отключил»_ , – пробурчала Рей, продолжая пялиться в экран телефона. Звонок был настойчивым. В конце концов, у неё сдали нервы.

– Алло?.. – неуверенно сказала Рей.

– Бен, ты совсем из ума… Ой, – вдруг замолкла Лея, услышав незнакомый голос.

– Добрый вечер… Эээ… То есть, доброй ночи. Здравствуйте… С наступившим Вас, – залепетала она в ответ. – Бен сейчас не может подойти, он… вышел на улицу, свежим воздухом подышать, – Рей выпалила первое, что пришло ей в голову, и зажмурилась, едва договорив. _«Плохая была идея»_.

– О… – казалось, его мать всё ещё была ошарашена. – А Вы?..

До Рей вдруг дошло, что Бен умудрился ни разу не упомянуть о наличии в квартире в Джакку на Третьей Небоходной ещё и хозяйки.

– Случайная знакомая, – нервно усмехнулась Рей.

– Так вы давно знакомы? – не без интереса в голосе спросила Лея.

– Нет, мы познакомились несколько часов назад, – поспешила объяснить Рей. –Вы наверняка знаете, каждый год тридцать первого декабря они с друзьями ходит в баню. Он выпил… и приехал ко мне как к себе домой! – она чуть не рассмеялась, вновь прокручивая в голове, насколько безумной казалась эта история.

– Не знала, что у моего сына есть девушка, в квартиру к которой он ездит, как к себе домой, – его мать явно удивилась. – Как Вас зовут?

– Что? Нет! – Рей схватилась за голову. – Я совершенно не это хотела сказать! Он должен был лететь к Вам из Крейттауна, и по ошибке… – она тяжело вздохнула, поняв, что главное сейчас донести до его матери совершенно другую мысль. – Я знаю, что у Бена есть невеста, и ни на что не претендую. И если она в обиде на него… – Рей осознала, что сам он ни разу не заикнулся о том, что под угрозой теперь и его брак тоже. – У Вас прекрасный сын. Бен не виноват, что всё так сложилось. Он просто замечательный. Милый… Он очень добрый, – на секунду Рей смолкла. – Должна Вам сказать, я ей немножко завидую. Да… Он мне очень понравился, – она невольно заулыбалась. – Скажите ей, чтобы простила Бена, у неё нет повода сомневаться в нём.

На несколько секунд повисла тишина.

– Алло?.. – позвала Рей и оторвала телефон от уха, чтобы проверить, не оборвалась ли связь.

– Да… да, я Вас слышала, – спокойно ответила Лея.

– Передадите ей?

– Обязательно, – уверила его мать. – Извините, я не представилась, а сама кинулась в расспросы, – усмехнулась она. – Лея Органа-Соло.

– Рей. Просто Рей, – она мысленно выдохнула. Кажется, ей удалось убедить его мать, что у неё нет _совершенно_ никаких чувств к Бену Соло.

– Передайте моему сыну, чтобы позвонил, когда вернётся, – попросила Лея напоследок. – Надеюсь, ещё увидимся.

– Хорошо. Ещё раз с наступившим, – поторопилась она. – До свидания.

– До встречи, Рей.

Лея положила трубку. С улыбкой на лице Рей положила смартфон экраном вниз.

 _«Молодец! Ты молодец, Рей, прекрасно справилась. И чего было бояться?»_ – она хвалила сама себя.

Поворот ключа в замке заставил её вмиг обернуться. В приоткрытую дверь осторожно просунулась голова – с большими ушами, торчащими из-под длинных густых волос; губами, которые она целовала только дважды; и карими глазами, на которые она раньше не обращала внимания.

– Извините… – сказал Бен, аккуратно заходя в квартиру. – Извините ещё раз, я у Вас сумку с вещами забыл… и веник.

– И телефон, – растеряно добавила Рей. – Вам мама звонила.

– Мама звонила? – с удивлением спросил Бен, будто это не он проигнорировал её предыдущие двадцать звонков. – И Вы взяли трубку?

– Я не хотела, чтобы она волновалась, – Рей закусила губу. – Я попыталась ей всё объяснить, и, кажется, вышло.

– Да… Вы знаете, эти мамы вечно всё по сто раз переспрашивают, даже если им уже объясняли, – неловко усмехнулся Бен, не осмеливаясь зайти в гостиную в грязных ботинках _опять_. – Спасибо.

Он дотянулся до своей дорожной сумки с веником, так и лежавших у входа в комнату. Рей принесла Бену со стола его мобильник и молча протянула.

– Спасибо, – ещё раз повторил Бен, пряча телефон в карман. – Ну… я пошёл, – на его губах промелькнула и быстро потухла улыбка. Он замялся.

– Счастливого пути, – почти так же неловко улыбнулась ему Рей и грустно отвела взгляд.

– Спасибо большое, – поблагодарил Бен и сделал неловкий шаг в сторону коридора. – Простите ещё раз за… за вторжение, – он нервно мял воротник своего пальто, подбирая слова.

– Ничего…

Она хотела сказать что-то ещё, _что угодно_ , но не могла поймать ни единой мысли. Бен так и продолжал топтаться в коридоре, то и дело поглядывая на неё.

– Ухожу… – Бен склонил голову и повернулся к выходу, не заметив, как взгляд Рей снова опустился, и она поджала губу, безмолвно закивав ему в ответ. – Я только хотел сказать…

– Что? – она зацепилась за его слова, лишь бы он не передумал, её лицо вмиг осветилось надеждой.

Бен тут же обернулся. Рей сделала шаг вперёд и оказалась прямо перед ним.

– Можно, я Вам напишу? – тихо спросил он, мельком взглянув на её губы.

– Вы разве знаете, куда писать? – на её щеках появились милые ямочки.

– Найду Вас на фейсбуке, – их взгляды встретились. – У Вас редкое имя. И город маленький. Рей из Джакку точно одна такая, – он поджал губы, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, которая так и норовила растянуть его рот до ушей. – В смысле… Наверняка не так уж много девушек с именем Рей живёт в Джакку.

– Хорошо, – она кивнула, не отводя от него глаз. – Пишите.

– Спасибо, – в сотый раз поблагодарил Бен, но не сдвинулся с места, осознавая, что окончательно утонул в её взгляде. – Ну… я пошёл.

Он, наконец, повернулся к двери, но не решался сделать шаг.

– А… а как Вы доберётесь до аэропорта? – неровным голосом спросила Рей.

– Аэропорта?..

– Автобусы ещё не ходят, – будто настаивала она.

– Да это не важно, доберусь как-нибудь, всё равно, – заговорился Бен, уставившись на свои ботинки.

– Ну идите… – Рей отзеркалила его действия. – Идите.

Он быстро зашагал к двери.

– Да что же вы делаете?! – воскликнула вслед ему Рей.

Бен тут же повернулся и так же уверенно приблизился к ней снова.

– Я… ухожу, – непонимающе ответил тот, через чур много моргая.

– Вы же ищете предлог, чтобы остаться.

– Да, ищу… – растерялся Бен. – Но не нахожу.

Рей приоткрыла губы, собираясь ответить, однако вышло у неё это не сразу.

– А я не могу найти предлог, чтобы Вас задержать, – Рей уже не скрывала своей улыбки. Их взгляды вновь встретились и зацепились друг за друга ещё крепче. – И что же нам делать?

– Правда?.. – Бен почти прошептал вопрос, не веря своим ушам. – Тогда я сниму пальто и задержусь?

Она чуть кивнула ответ, заставив Соло покраснеть. Тот уже спустя секунду разулся и вовсю с энтузиазмом снимал верхнюю одежду, после чего буквально прилетел назад к Рей. Неуверенными шагами они оба добрались до новогоднего стола, не понимая, кто кого туда привёл.

Это всё было слишком неловко. Бен уже перестал понимать, что происходит. Она его явно простила. Если из подслушанного им разговора Рей с его матерью это ещё ставилось под сомнение, то теперь определённо нет. Рей не знала, что на самом деле он пришёл немного раньше и успел выслушать похвалу в его адрес. Рей не знала, что в тот момент рядом с Беном стоял и По, не пожелавший дать сопернику вернуться в квартиру в одиночку. По в очередной раз ушёл, и на этот раз тихо, без напускных истерик. Пытаясь спасти грядущий брак Бена, Рей, вероятно, окончательно разрушила свой собственный.

Но что удивляло, радовало и пугало Бена одновременно – Рей отчего-то и не вспоминала о своём женихе.

– Может… Давайте, я Вам что-то спою? – предложил он, когда неловка пауза слишком затянулась.

Рей с интересом на него взглянула, ясно давая понять, что не против. Он дотянулся до гитары, оставленной после прошлого раза у дивана, отошёл подальше и театрально прочистил горло.

– Исполняет Бен Соло! Петь он будет плохо, зато – с душой. Песня называется: «Если у вас…»

– Так, стоп, – вскочила со стула Рей, оборвав его. – Это слишком просто. Давайте, сыграем в игру. По-моему, для знаменитого актёра Бенджамина Соло, который, как оказывается, ещё и на гитаре играть умеет, и петь с душой, не составит труда вспомнить какую-нибудь песню по одному моему слову.

– И сыграть? И спеть? – Бен поднял брови. Он явно такого не ожидал.

– Да. Или боитесь, мистер Соло? – Рей пересела на диван. На её щеках снова появились очаровательные ямочки, которым он не мог противиться.

Он сделал вид, будто поразмыслил, стрельнул глазами влево, вправо, и, в конце концов, посмотрел прямо на неё.

– Ну хорошо.

– Итак, чтобы Вам не было слишком просто…

Рей не успела договорить, как он пару раз ударил по струнам и неумело запел:

_«Просто посмотри на меня._

_И послушай, что я скажу._

_Оставайся самой прекрасной._

_Девочкой-сказкой._

_Я ни о чём не прошу…»_

Его нарочито-невинная улыбка заставила её застыть с раскрытым ртом.

– Та-ак, хорошо, допустим, – наконец, согласилась Рей, закивав, как болванчик, – хотя я не успела сказать своё слово. Но теперь всё…

_«Всё течёт, всё кончается,_

_Засыпают принцессы и монстры,_

_В темноте не видать лица,_

_Я не брошу тебя, я с тобой буду до конца…»_

– Это не по правилам! – возмутилась она, но нарвалась на его самодовольную ухмылку. – И песни грустные.

– Не правда, – возразил Соло. – Разве что, чуть-чуть. Ну хорошо, я не лезу, говорите своё слово.

– Хочешь слово? – Рей подняла брови. – Хорошо. «Держи»!

_«Держи-держи,_

_Руку мою держи,_

_Что хочешь? Скажи!_

_Получишь! Держи!»_

В очередной раз сладко и самодовольно улыбнувшись, он допел и протянул ей руку. Рей покачала головой и, звонко рассмеявшись, приняла её.


	5. Chapter 5

Они танцевали. И музыка для этого им была совершенно не нужна.

Бен не мог оторвать взгляда от её розоватых щёк, озорных карих глаз и приоткрытых в смущённой улыбке губ. Он и подумать боялся, что сейчас написано _на его_ лице.

– Знаете, – он поджал губы, – если мы ещё когда-нибудь встретимся. Ну, мало ли… Думаю, мы помрём со смеху.

– Наверно. Хотя мне уже в первую секунду было не до веселья, – чуть усмехнулась Рей. – Когда я вдруг поняла, что на моём диване лежит совершенно незнакомый мужчина.

– А мне? – тут же спросил Бен, подняв брови. – Я просыпаюсь в квартире своей мамы, на её диване, а меня целует в губы какая-то незнакомая девушка!

Они рассмеялись, на мгновение Рей прижалась лбом к его плечу.

– Я от возмущения просто растерялась! – Думала, кто Вы такой? Если вор, тогда зачем выпили и легли спать в ограбленной квартире?

– А я думал, откуда таких наглых гостей моя мама понабрала на Новый год? – то и дело прерываясь на смех, продолжил Бен.

Через пару минут они успокоились и смолкли, лишь покачиваясь в танце в абсолютной тишине. Словно по наитию, Рей мягко положила голову ему на плечо. Бен затаил дыхание и сжал её руку крепче.

– Можно… я задам один вопрос? – вдруг тихо спросил он.

– Хм-м?.. – Рей встрепенулась, будто он оторвал её ото сна, но не подняла головы.

– Вы не рассердитесь?

– Постараюсь, – задумчиво усмехнулась она.

– И не прогоните меня?

– Ну… я же этого до сих пор не сделала.

– Действительно, – согласился Бен и собрался с духом. – Можно я… достану фотографию мистера Дэмерона из шкафа и порву её на мелкие кусочки?

Рей замерла, перестав следовать за ним в их медленном танце. Её взгляд потух, она отстранилась.

– Нет, нельзя, – она сделала шаг в сторону.

– Почему?

– Потому что я его… – Рей вдруг замолкла и тяжело сглотнула.

– Любишь?..

На этот раз не последовало уверенного прямого ответа. Ему стало очевидно, что своим опрометчивым вопросом он сделал ей больно. Но Бен не нашёл другого способа убедиться, что у него ещё есть шанс хотя бы на… А на что? Он сам не мог себя понять.

– Рей… – он затаил дыхание. – Скажи хоть слово, и я навсегда уйду.

Бен услышал всхлип. Она посмотрела на него, и он заметил, как по её щеке скатилась слеза. Ему хотелось подойти к ней, извиниться, он уже почти не понимал, за что конкретно ему нужно было извиняться, но от её слёз у него внутри всё сжалось.

Не успел он сделать и шаг, как в дверь позвонили, и Рей тут же побежала к порогу, вытирая слезу по пути.

– Рей! – стоило ей открыть, как Бен услышал уже знакомый голос.

Финн влетел в квартиру на пару с Роуз.

– У тебя был такой ужасный голос по телефону! – воскликнула последняя, хватая Рей за руки. – Что случилось? Вы поссорились, да? Он кричал? Поднял на тебя руку? А произвёл такое хорошее впечатление!

– Что? Нет! – поспешила ответить Рей. – Погодите, я вам сейчас всё объясню…

Роуз замолчала, увидев стремительно приближавшегося к ним Бена. У того на лице всё было написано: он явно не радовался их приходу, так не вовремя прервавшему серьёзный разговор.

– Вам сейчас обязательно здесь быть? – нетерпеливо спросил он. – Может, завтра зайдёте?

– Ещё чего! – встрял Финн и снял с вешалки пальто Рей. – Она пойдёт с нами!

– Солнышко, спокойно, – покачала головой Роуз на действия своего парня. – Может, у мистера Дэмерона найдётся нормальное объяснение.

– У нас всё хорошо, не нужно беспокоиться, – проговорил Бен почти сквозь зубы и вырвал из рук Финна зимнее пальто. – Можете уходить, – он постарался улыбнуться максимально вежливо, лишь бы выдворить этих двоих.

Роуз и Финн ошарашено перевели глаза на Рей.

– Ты по какому праву здесь хозяйничаешь?! – она покраснела от возмущения и скрестила руки на груди, ястребом глядя на Бена.

– Потому что я – Ипполит, – невозмутимо ответил он, воспользовавшись её ложью перед друзьями.

Рей нервно рассмеялась, осклабившись.

– Что это ты смеёшься? – Бен поднял брови.

– Потому что ты врёшь! – воскликнула Рей. – Послушайте, это не По! Это совершенно посторонний мужчина!

Роуз захихикала, легонько ударив подругу по плечу.

– Рей, в прошлый раз он, а теперь ты решила пошутить? Ну вы даёте!

– Да, она у меня такая, – с энтузиазмом сказал Бен и приобнял Рей, но та вырвалась из его объятий. – Это просто недоразумение. Может, зайдёте, выпьем ещё? Новый год, всё-таки!

– Нет уж! – возмутилась Рей. – Это правда, я его вообще не знаю! Вчера вечером я прихожу, а он…

– Да-да, расскажи, как я ждал тебя под одеялом, ты легла рядом, обняла меня, мы целовались…

Рей раскрыла рот от возмущения и ударила его кулаками в грудь, Бен едва ли шелохнулся, улыбаясь во весь рот.

– Так, с меня хватит, – фыркнул Финн. – Не хочу слышать никаких подробностей. Роуз, идём.

– Нет, подожди, – махнула рукой Роуз. – Мы никуда не уйдём, пока вы не поцелуетесь в знак примирения!

– Не хочу я с ним целоваться! – запротестовала Рей, убегая от тянувшегося к ней Бена дальше по коридору. – Не буду!

– Дорогая! Ты куда? – он нагнал её и привёл назад к порогу, подавляя попытки сопротивления. – Роуз абсолютно права!

– Не прикасайся ко мне! – снова начала колотить его Рей, но он крепко обнял её, прижав маленькие кулачки вплотную к своей груди, и впился в её губы с не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем она несколько часов назад при своих друзьях.

Роуз радостно захлопала в ладоши и крикнула: «Браво-о!» Когда спустя пять секунд, десять, пятнадцать, Бен и Рей так и не отлипли друг от друга, Финн нахмурился и вышел из квартиры, и Роуз побежала за ним.

Когда они, наконец, прервали поцелуй, Рей судорожно вздохнула и поправила волосы. Бен тоже ничего не говорил.

– А где Финн и Роуз?.. – она растеряно огляделась по сторонам.

Ничего не ответив, Бен сжал зубы и решительно направился назад в гостиную.

– Что ты делаешь? – тихо спросила Рей, последовав за ним. Бен искал что-то в телефоне.

– Смотрю, когда второй рейс до Крейттауна, – проговорил он, не отвлекаясь от экрана.

– Решил отложить отъезд?

– Не хочу уезжать, – покачал головой Бен. У Рей ёкнуло сердце. – Не хочу, и всё тут. Мне на съёмки только через два дня. Утром можем позавтракать вместе, потом погуляем, выпьем где-нибудь кофе…

Он бросил телефон на диван и замолчал, в лёгких не хватало воздуха.

– Бен, я… – голос Рей дрожал.

– Может быть, я просто полнейший идиот, – нервно усмехнулся Бен, сжав и разжав кулак, – но я ещё никогда ничего подобного не испытывал. Рядом с тобой мне постоянно хочется улыбаться. И стоит только закрыть глаза, как я невольно начинаю думать о том, как прекрасно было бы проводить с тобой день за днём, _день за днём_ … вместе, – он сглотнул и приблизился к Рей. Она стояла абсолютно ошеломлённая. – Разговаривать. Смеяться. Играть на гитаре. Каждый день слышать своими большими ушами, как красиво ты поёшь, – переиначил он то, что слышал от Рей сквозь сон. – Каждый день видеть своими большими глазами, насколько ты прекрасна. Каждый день крепко обнимать тебя своими большими руками. И… каждый день нежно целовать тебя своими большими губами.

Рей шумно выдохнула, не отрывая от Бена взгляда. Её глаза наполнились слезами, ей казалось, что она почти слышала, как громко колотится его сердце, если только это не было её собственное.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Рей чувствовала, что он ждёт ответа. Она не могла вымолвить и слова, её губы только беспомощно подёргивались, пытаясь выдать хоть что-то, но ничего не получалось. Её телефон, лежавший на столе, завибрировал, заставив Рей перевести взгляд к источнику звука. Так глупо потеряв её внимание, Бен опустил глаза и непроизвольно размял мышцы шеи рукой. Он уже искренне возненавидел и их чёртовы телефоны, и входную дверь, вечно вмешивавшихся в самый неподходящий момент.

Молча подойдя к столу, Рей взяла телефон в руки.

– Это По, – сообщила она. – Прости.

Она подняла трубку и поспешила выйти в коридор, стремглав пронесшись мимо Бена. Он сильно зажмурился, будто хотел проснуться и избавиться от кошмара. Когда ничего не вышло, и перед его глазами всё ещё был дурацкий диван, ёлка и стол с подсыхающими салатами, Бен нервно выдохнул. Теперь он знал, что ему делать.

Разговаривая по телефону на кухне, Рей не слышала, как Бен Соло тихо закрыл за собою дверь.

– Послушай… – она понимала, что говорила, но едва ли отдавала себе отчёт в происходящем. У неё подкосились ноги, и хорошо, что рядом оказалась табуретка.

– Поздно для извинений, Рей, – мрачно ответил По. – Я не намерен связывать свою жизнь с легкомысленной девицей, которая ни во что меня не ставит! И…

Побледневшая Рей оперлась лбом на кулак и, закрыв глаза, тихо рассмеялась, не утруждаясь вытирать нахлынувшие слёзы.

– Приходи домой, – резко оборвала она его. – Хоть напоследок поговорим по-человечески.


	6. Chapter 6

Аэропорт города Джанку встретил Рей ярким солнцем и сверкающим как звёзды снегом под ним. Она совершенно не представляла, _что_ сказать, _как_ сказать, но впервые была намерена хотя бы _попытаться_. Ей повезло, что так быстро сбежавший Бен забыл у неё свой веник, и у неё был хоть какой-то предлог заявиться в дом Леи Органа-Соло.

Такси. Домофон. Лифт. Пятый этаж. Рей прекрасно знала адрес, однако боялась даже подумать, ждут ли её по этому адресу. Собравшись с духом и выдохнув, Рей позвонила в дверь.

Хватило и пары секунд, как ей уже открыли. Перед ней возникла седая женщина того же роста, что и Рей, в затемнённых коричневых очках. Рей растерялась.

– Миссис Органа-Соло…

– Здравствуй, Рей, – добродушно улыбнулась ей мать Бена. – Проходи.

– Но… откуда Вы… – залепетала она, но женщина замахала рукой, приглашая её поскорее войти в квартиру, и Рей повиновалась.

Обстановка здесь была далеко не такой, как по тому же адресу в Джакку. Вместо неширокого коридора Рей пропала в большую просторную комнату: слева от неё был высокий шкаф для вещей, где она тут же заприметила знакомое чёрное пальто; впереди была зона гостиной с большим плазменным телевизором и мягкими бежевыми диванами; через открытую дверь слева Рей заприметила кухню. В центре комнаты стояла ёлка, украшенная строго только в красных и серебряных цветах.

Лея забрала у неё из рук пакет и пальто, не дав повесить его на крючок самостоятельно, и провела в гостиную.

– Ты так долго к нам ехала, – мать Бена поджала губы, но сдерживать радость ей было трудно. – Хочешь чай? Кофе?

– Нет, спасибо, – смутилась Рей.

– Не бойся, милая, Бен мне всё рассказал, – она взяла её за руку.

– Всё?.. – Рей почти испугалась. Лея усадила её на диван. – Поверьте, я знаю, что у Бена есть невеста, и ни в коем случае не…

Мягким жестом миссис Органа-Соло прервала оправдания, в которые было пустилась Рей.

– Послушай. Иногда в привычную жизнь вмешивается нечто, способное перевернуть всё с ног на голову. И это хорошо, потому что тогда тебе приходится остановиться и задуматься, что в действительности в этой привычной жизни происходит. Что мы делаем. К чему мы идём. Это помогает… осознать ошибки. И, в конце концов, изменить всё к лучшему.

Лея грустно улыбнулась, крепко сжав руки Рей. Та смотрела на неё во все глаза.

– Дальше по коридору, последняя дверь направо, – закивала мать Бена. – Иди. И ничего не бойся.

***

Стоя у заветной двери с замиранием сердца, Рей слышала, как он поёт – не совсем умело, зато с душой – и перебирает струны. Ей совсем не хотелось его прерывать. Она села на ковёр в коридоре, прижавшись спиной к стене, и прислонила ухо к двери его комнаты.

_«Почему ты не со мной, почему?_

_И зачем тебя я отдал ему?_

_Без тебя во сне я и наяву_

_Вижу только беспросветную тьму._

_Почему я отдаю тех, с кем быть надо самому,_

_Себя сажая в добровольную тюрьму_

_Из одиночества?_

_Почему в разбитых чувствах я не верю никому_

_И подпускать людей ни к сердцу, ни к уму_

_Уже не хочется»_

Рей закрыла глаза и стиснула зубы, стараясь не подпускать к себе мысли об их последних часах в Джакку слишком близко. _«Опять грустные песни, Соло»_ , – подумала Рей и чуть улыбнулась.

_«Я стану твоим ангелом, я буду прилетать к тебе._

_Я стану твоим ангелом и в счастье и в беде._

_Я стану твоим ангелом, чтоб крыльями от бед укрыть._

_Я стану твоим ангелом, чтоб просто рядом быть»_

Там, по другую сторону двери, Бен прислонил гитару к стене и устало потёр глаза. С тех пор, как вчера утром он прилетел домой к родителям, он спал от силы четыре часа. Бен чувствовал чудовищную усталость, но нескончаемый вихрь мыслей, наперебой кричавших в его голове, просто не давал ему заснуть. Закрывая глаза, он видел только _её_.

На тумбочке лежала таблетка снотворного, оставленная его предусмотрительной матерью. Выпив лекарство, Бен забрался с головой под тонкое зелёное одеяло.

В его дверь тихонько постучали и мягко нажали на ручку.

– Мам, я уже выпил таблетку и пытаюсь заснуть, – отчитался Бен, не высовывая головы из-под одеяла. Ему не ответили, и он почувствовал, что прямо рядом с ним на край кровати кто-то мягко опустился.

Бен фыркнул и выбрался из-под одеяла, уже собираясь повторить всё ещё раз, но тут же потерял дар речи.

– Вы – не мама… – констатировал он, ошарашено глядя на Рей. Та едва сдерживала улыбку. – Я что… уже сплю?

– Мне тебя из чайника начать поливать? – предложила Рей.

– Нет… – Бен засуетился и приподнялся, прислонившись спиной к подушке и смотря на Рей во все глаза. – Поцелуй сработает более эффективно.

Рей усмехнулась, опустив взгляд, и её счастье потухло.

– Бен… прости меня, – вдруг сказала Рей.

Он с тревогой попытался заглянуть ей в глаза, но она упорно не позволяла ему это сделать.

– Нет, это ты меня прости. Я повёл себя, как полнейший придурок.

– Я виновата больше, – протестовала Рей. – Только такая идиотка как я могла ранить человека, открывшего мне свои чувства, побежав поднимать долбаную трубку.

– Только такой придурок как я мог ожидать, что девушка, с которой я знаком часов шесть, по одному моему требованию перечеркнёт всю свою жизнь и бросится в мои объятия.

– Только я могла не замечать, что полтора года я жила с человеком, который едва ли меня любил и относился как к милой глупенькой собачонке.

– Только я мог, потакая своей гордыни, сбежать, не сказав и слова.

Они, как по наитию, придвинулись друг к другу ближе.

– Я послала Ипполита куда подальше, – Рей заговорщически улыбнулась и закивала. – Видел бы ты его лицо! Нужно было ему поргини с собой завернуть.

– А что он сказал, когда увидел мои голые фотографии, разбросанные под столом на полу в гостиной?

– Хах, это было… Стой, – Рей начала краснеть, – ты видел? И ничего не сказал?

– Ну не мне порицать твои интересы, – Бен поднял брови. – Кстати, не то чтобы я был против, но как ты вообще…

– Не спрашивай, – предупредила Рей, глядя на его самодовольную лыбу.

– Хорошо. Не буду, – согласился Бен. – Но на будущее: говори, если что, я покажу тебе самые удачные ракурсы…

– Бен! – она возмутилась, покраснев ещё больше.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Их улыбки снова пропали. Теперь уже никто ничего не ждал от другого.

– А… Бен, – заговорила вдруг Рей, – как твоя неве… невеста? Она тебя простила?

– Может быть… не знаю, – пожал плечами Бен и увидел, что на Рей совсем нет лица. – Честно говоря, если тебе очень интересно, можешь спросить у моей матери. Но вряд ли мы увидим эту девушку снова, поэтому…

– Бен… – тихо произнесла она, неуверенно взглянув на него.

Он заключил её лицо в ладони.

– Рей. Не было никакой невесты. То есть, была, конечно, но если бы дело дошло до свадьбы, она бы, наверно, бросила меня у алтаря на потеху гостям и журналистам, – на её лице было смятение. – Мы не любили друг друга. Она считала меня, мягко говоря, непривлекательным и неперспективным. Я считал её абсолютно пресной. Наши с ней родители отчего-то решили, что из нас выйдет идеальная пара. По крайней мере, мы сошлись в одном – свадьба будет сорвана, так или иначе. За несколько минут до боя курантов в Новый год мы должны были объявить о нашей помолвке. Но звёзды… звёзды решили всё иначе, – заключил он, вспоминая слова Фазмы. – Вчера я сказал матери, что этого фарса не будет. К моему удивлению, она не противилась.

Она глядела на него во все глаза, приоткрыв губы, её ресницы подрагивали.

– Я больше не буду требовать от тебя ответов сиюсекундно, – пообещал Бен, на мгновение поджав губы. – Если хочешь, мы могли бы начать всё снача…

Рей прервала его речь поцелуем. Первым, который они разделили не по ошибке и не на показ. Её губы были сладкими и жадными, вкусив настоящий, искренний поцелуй. Рей запустила руки в его густые чёрные волосы, а Бен привлёк её к себе ещё ближе, вынуждая её едва ли не залезть на него сверху.

Только когда у неё начала затекать шея, Рей пришлось оторваться от его губ. Бен взглянул на неё, но вскоре закрыл глаза, прильнув к её руке, жаждущий ласки.

– Я ужасно устал, – признался он, накрыв её руку своей. – Обещай, что когда я проснусь, ты никуда не растворишься.

Она забралась к нему на кровать и прислонилась спиной к стене, подложив туда подушку. Бен сполз вниз на матрас и уложил голову на колени Рей.

– Обещаю, – услышал он, проваливаясь в сон.


	7. Эпилог

_*Джанку, Третья Небоходная, дом три_

_31 декабря, год спустя*_

– Бен, пожалуйста. Успокойся.

– Ненавижу семейные сборища, – бубнил он себе под нос, пытаясь найти в кармане ключ. Они как раз доехали до пятого этажа и выходили из лифта.

– Да, в прошлый раз ты так стремился избежать подобного «сборища», что оказался немножко не в том городе, – припомнила Рей, быстро достав из сумочки ключ от своей квартиры, и без труда вставила его в чужой замок. – Но я не жалуюсь. Хорошо, что в этом году я лично выводила тебя из бани, и мы полетели вместе.

– Они хорошие, – поспешил оправдаться Бен и накрыл её руку своей, оттягивая момент встречи с семьёй как можно дольше. – Просто… Скайуокеры, Органа, Соло… Все вместе – это та ещё ядрёная смесь.

– Да ладно тебе, не может же всё быть _так_ плохо, – Рей повернула ключ и нажала на ручку.

У порога их уже ждала Лея в блестящем чёрном платье при полном параде. Где-то позади мялся Хан, дожидаясь, пока его жена нацелуется и наобнимается с Беном и его невестой.

– Твой дядюшка опять спорит с дедом о политике, – предупредил Хан, хлопнув сына по плечу.

– О господи, _только не это_ , – сквозь зубы процедил Бен и, отдав матери все пакеты, бросил взгляд в сторону столовой.

Пока Лея выкладывала принесённые подарки под ёлкой по своему одному ей известному фэн-шую, Бен пошёл к гостям первым, за ним в обнимку последовали Хан и Рей. Обретя Бена, она обрела и родителей, которых никогда не имела.

– Всех с Новым годом! – поздравил Бен, переступая порог столовой.

– А я тебе ещё раз повторяю: консервативная партия – это основа здоровой нации! – твердил своё дед, не обратив внимания на Бена.

– Наша консервативная партия давно изжила себя и скатилась в какой-то деспотизм, – противился Люк. – Эти выборы они не переживут. Партия «Резистанс» – вот за кем будущее! Свобода слова – это раз, свобода торговли – это два… – говорил он, загибая пальцы.

– Да что ты понимаешь! – дедуля перешёл на крик. – Вот в моё время!..

Рей взглянула сначала на Хана, потом – на Бена, те только пожали плечами.

– Эни! Люк! А ну хватит! – предупредила старушка, сидевшая справа от деда. – Бенни…

– Бабушка Падме! – улыбнулся Бен и чуть ли не подлетел к ней, чтобы обнять. – Вы с Рей ещё не знакомы…

Рей робко подошла ближе, и Падме почти сразу кинулась обнимать и её. Рей к такому совершенно не привыкла – у неё никогда не было этих самых «семейных сборищ», да и родственников-то толком тоже не было. Она стеснялась сказать Бену, _насколько_ в действительности ей всё это нравилось.

– Бэйл и Бреха заедут к нам после полуночи, – сообщила Лея, заходя в комнату. В одной руке она держала телефон, от экрана которого не отрывала взгляда, параллельно что-то набирая одним пальцем, а в другой – большую тарелку с горячей картошкой пюре.

Хан подлетел к жене и забрал у неё тарелку, торжественно поставив на стол, и Лея ухмыльнулась, оторвавшись от телефона.

Бен сел рядом с бабулей, а рядом с ним и Рей. Лея тут же поспешила положить ей в тарелку какой-то салат, не потерпев возражений.

– Вот тебе денежка, – Падме запихала Бену в карман какую-то купюру, – я два дня назад пенсию получила, купи себе что-нибудь.

– Ну ба! Я уже давно сам зарабатываю, – напомнил Бен под смешок Рей, но отдавать деньги не стал, зная, что это опасно для здоровья. Лучше он как всегда купит ей что-то полезное в подарок.

– Да-да, ты у нас умничка, – она было потянулась схватить его за щёку от переизбытка чувств к единственному внуку, но Бен вовремя увернулся. – Прекрасный актёр. Весь в деда, – сказала она скорее для Рей, кивнув в сторону своего мужа, объяснявшего упрямому Люку все преимущества командно-административной экономики.

– Я смотрела все фильмы, – честно сказала Рей.

– Если бы он ещё этот дурацкий псевдоним себе не придумал, – сокрушалась Падме. – «Дарт Вейдер»! Ну что это за позорище? Хорошо хоть на пике карьеры одумался. И этот туда же! – она ткнула пальцем внука в плечо.

– Ба, я уже год как не использую псевдоним, – напомнил Бен, потирая руку.

– И слава богу, – махнула ладонью Падме.

– Так, кушайте, кушайте, – настаивала Лея, – ещё в лото успеем сыграть!

– _Пристрели меня_ , – пробубнил Бен, обращаясь к Рей.

Всех своих родственников он горячо любил по отдельности, но крайне скептически относился к их коллективному времяпрепровождению. Особенно в лото ему никогда не везло.

Когда дядюшка Люк, в конце концов, психанул и встал из-за стола, собираясь на улицу покурить, Хан подскочил и тоже пошёл за ним, лишь бы отложить начало игры в пресловутое лото. Вообще из них двоих заядлым курильщиком был Хан, но Люк знал, какие жаркие споры с отцом ему предстоят за новогодним столом, поэтому тоже подготовился и принёс пару пачек. Бену всегда было смешно, что единственные действительно разбиравшиеся в политике – Лея и бабушка Падме – уже давно перестали пытаться вразумить их.

– Бенни, так что там с этим несчастным «Падением рыцаря»? – в отсутствие сына дед Энакин, наконец, обратил внимание на внука. – Концовку пересняли?

– Да, да, – закивал Бен, уплетая салат из крабовых палочек. – Мялись долго, поначалу недооценив мощь фанатов. Но потом сдались. В специальном издании можно будет посмотреть.

– Я уже купила, – сказала Лея. – Общую концепцию фильма это не особо спасло, но теперь хоть от счастья в конце рыдаю, а не от горя.

Рей хихикнула, подумав, что пора бы открыть для Леи чудесный мир фанфиков.

– Повезло тебе, – дед хмыкнул. – Мне, в своё время, никакие фанатские петиции не помогли.

Падме придвинулась к нему ближе и положила голову на плечо, обняв. Даже спустя много лет Энакин Скайуокер переживал за судьбу всех своих персонажей. Рей умилилась при виде этой картины, искренне надеясь, что они с Беном тоже отметят бриллиантовую свадьбу.

Мать Бена не могла успокоиться, беспрерывно разворачивая какую-нибудь бурную деятельность – то на кухню побежит, то насильно кому-то еду накладывать в тарелки начнёт, то телевизор с новогодним шоу погромче сделает. Её было так много, что Бену становилось неловко, а Рей только растеряно улыбалась и соглашалась со всем, что говорила и делала Лея. В конце концов, Бен не выдержал.

– Мы, наверно, пока пойдём, посмотрим телевизор в другой комнате, а то этот «Алый огонёк» уже в печёнках, – запинаясь, сказал Бен, утирая рот салфеткой. – Минут через двадцать вернёмся.

– Что?.. – нахмурилась Рей. Когда Бен вообще в последний раз смотрел телевизор? Он даже фильмы свои почти никогда полностью не видел. Но, напоровшись на его многозначительный взгляд, Рей закивала. – Да-да, у меня что-то спина болит, надо бы присесть… – поперхнулась она.

Бен встал из-за стола и, взяв Рей за руку, потянул прочь из комнаты, не дожидаясь, пока кто-то возразит.

– Но… – Лея открыла рот.

– Тсс! – шикнул дед и заговорщически ухмыльнулся. – Пусть идут.

***

Бен прижал Рей к захлопнутой двери своей комнаты, стискивая любимую в объятиях. Его руки были везде – на её груди, тонкой талии, выдающихся бёдрах и ягодицах, а губы беспорядочно покрывали поцелуями её лицо и шею. Свет они не включали, позаботившись лишь о том, чтобы дверь была закрыта на замок.

– Бен! – задыхалась она. – Не испорть мне причёску!

– Тогда ты мою тоже не порть, – возразил Бен, развязывая пояс её платья. – Какая разница? Поправишь. Все и так поняли, какие фильмы мы с тобой пошли смотреть.

Он подхватил её и усадил на комод, быстро расстёгивая пуговицы рубашки. Рей склонилась и обхватила его лицо ладонями, прижавшись в поцелуе и проникнув языком в его рот.

– Почему ты сказал, что мы вернёмся через _двадцать_ минут? – Рей обижено сдвинула брови, оторвавшись от него, чтобы расстегнуть молнию на платье, но она так торопилась, что ничего не выходило. Бен, тем временем, уже избавился почти ото всей своей одежды.

Рей спрыгнула на пол и повернулась к нему спиной, он ловко расстегнул молнию, и платье упало на пол, оставив Рей в одном только чёрном белье. Чтобы даром времени не терять, он заодно расстегнул и её бюстгальтер.

– Зачем я покупаю все эти красивые вещи, если ты всё равно почти сразу их с меня срываешь? – громко прошептала Рей, придерживая лифчик одной рукой. Бен глухо зарычал и забрал у неё этот лишний предмет одежды, аккуратно бросив на ковёр, и нетерпеливо накрыл её грудь своими большими ладонями. Помещались как раз идеально.

Рей увлекла его за собой на кровать, наплевав на причёску. На ходу Бен снял свои трусы, уже давно натянувшиеся по вполне объяснимой причине, и навис над ней. Вскоре он избавил Рей от последнего атрибута одежды – тонких кружевных трусиков.

– Погоди, – еле выговорила она между поцелуями, пока его руки требовательно ласкали её между ног. – У тебя есть презерватив?

Он отвлёкся и дотянулся до ящика тумбочки справа, и, ничего не найдя там, сел на кровать и пошарил ещё раз.

– Они точно были здесь, – бубнил Бен, понимая, что вот-вот останется без сладкого. Рей в вопросе контрацепции никогда не делала исключений. – Кто мог их забрать отсюда?!

Рей привлекла его к себе, и он снова оказался сверху, чувствуя, как её руки тянутся к его бёдрам.

– Ну и ладно, – поджала губы Рей. В её глазах блеснул дерзкий огонёк.

– Что?.. – Бен подумал, что ему послышалось.

– По-моему, будет неплохо, если в ближайшие годы за новогодним столом появится пара-тройка новых очаровательных Соло.

***

Когда они вернулись, «насмотревшись телевизора» явно дольше обещанного, вся семья была уже в сборе.

– Ну наконец-то! – развела руками Лея. – Я уж думала, вы там заснули.

– Почти, – усмехнулась Рей, заправив прядь за ухо.

– Ничего, принцесса, – Хан взял жену за руку и поцеловал. – Они ничего не пропустили.

Бен не любил семейные праздники. Не любил слушать, как постоянно ругаются дядя и дед, не любил навязчивость своей матери, постоянные бабулины расспросы и дурацкий юмор отца, то и дело провоцировавший Лею на скандалы. Но только в этом году он заметил, что, несмотря на всю сложность их характеров, они все безумно и искренне любили друг друга. Энакин Скайуокер и Падме Амидала. Хан Соло и Лея Органа.

Бен Соло и Рей _без-пяти-минут_ Соло.

– Солнышко, – обратилась Падме к Рей, и та мгновенно посмотрела на бабушку. – Вы с Бенни так и не рассказали о том, как вы познакомились.

Они растеряно переглянулись, Рей закусила губу.

– Это скучная история, – махнул рукой Бен.

– Нет-нет-нееет, ничего не скучная! – вдруг встрял его отец, быстро дожёвывая кусочек поргини, которое приготовила Рей. – На мою историю знакомства с твоей матерью похоже.

Лея застыла с раскрытым ртом, и с её вилки упала чёрная оливка.

– Хан… – строго сказала она, и её тон явно предвещал бурю.

– Сажусь я, значит, в свою машину, а на заднем сидении спит пьяная незнакомая мне деву…

– ХАН!


End file.
